Shattered Pieces in Vegas
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Liv is Doug's younger sister who is forced to go on the bachelor party to Vegas by Tracy. It wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for her past with Phil, in which he shattered her heart. What could possibly happen when their together again after 8 years. Phil/OC. I know it's another Doug sister story but please give it a chance. Sequel NOW up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 1

"Thank you so much for coming out to brunch with me today girls. This is just a little something to say thank you for everything you have put up with me over the past six months of wedding planning and bridezilla." We laugh at Tracy as she makes her little speech. Tracy is marrying my older brother, Doug. They were totally meant to be together. I couldn't be happier that it's Tracy, I already consider her my sister.

"Here is a little token of my appreciation." She hands us each a blue _Tiffany's _bag. Brittany opens hers to find a silver bracelet with a "B" on it. "This is great Tracy, thank you." She gets up giving her a hug. I open mine to find the same bracelet with an "L" and a necklace to match. "Their beautiful Trace, thank you." I give her a hug as well.

"I'm glad you love them. Sorry Britt, Liv gets two because she my maid of honor." Tracy explains to Britt. She waves her hand in the air like its no big deal. Britt isn't a flashy jewelry person anyways so the bracelet is perfect for her.

"Liv, I made sure to put an "L" instead of an "O" if you noticed. I know how you hate your name." I let out a small laugh. "I did notice that, thank you."

My name is Olivia but I prefer Liv above all else. The only time someone calls me by my real name is if it's really important or I'm in trouble.

"Before we leave girls, there is something I need to ask of you Liv." Tracy tells us. I can hear the seriousness in her voice so I know something is up. "Liv, I love you so much and I want you to know I love your brother and I trust him with all my heart but I have a really really huge favor to ask of you." I look into her brown eyes and I can just see the wheels turning in her head.

I stand up, "No way…no…no…you have lost your mind if you think I'm going to do that. The answer is NO!"

The look on her face says it all that I knew exactly what she was about to ask me. "What is she saying no to Trace?" Britt asks her. "I'll tell you what she wants me to do Britt," She looks up at me, "She wants me to go with the guys on their bachelor party tonight."

"Are you kidding me Tracy? You know that's a bad idea." She tells her.

"No its not, I've even talked to Doug about you going and he doesn't have a problem with it, he's actually excited sense you're his sister, one of Stu's best friends and Alan's soon to be sister in law."

"And what about Phil huh? Did you forget all about him? You know I can't be around him Tracy. I've been avoiding him for the past eight years. When we're in the same room, I try to avoid him at all costs." I was so upset I had tears trying to break free.

"I know Liv, you can ignore him the whole trip; I just need you to make sure that he doesn't do anything to crazy, you know how he is…" "Yeah Trace, I know exactly how Phil is." I whisper as I sit back down.

"Tracy you know this isn't a good idea. Why didn't you see if I would go instead?" Britt says to Tracy.

"Because she's Doug's sister, she's one of the few people Alan trusts, and one of Stu's best friends like I said before. Phil is just the odd one out."

"No Tracy, I will be the odd one out around him and you know it. I will be in hell the entire trip." I tell her still trying to fight back the tears. Tracy grabs my hand, "Please Liv, for me, as my best friend, soon to be sister in law, and maid of honor. I would never ask you to do anything ever again." I look across the table at my other best friend who just shrugs her shoulders at me. I put my head down in defeat, "Fine."

She starts clapping her hands in excitement. "I've already got your bag packed with everything you need. Doug leaves in an hour to get the rest of the boys so we better go." Tracy gets up to pay the bill. I look over at Brittany, "I hate my life." "I'm sorry Liv, I tried to go instead."

"I know Britt, thank you. I just hope that Phil doesn't try to start anything." We get up and she gives me a hug. "I know, I will have my phone on me at all times if you need me for anything." I give her a smile and head out to the car to go back to Tracy's.

You see, I would have never had a problem going before if my past with Phil was so messed up. Doug's best friends sense pretty much birth was Phil and Stu. Me being only a year younger than Doug made us really close and also close with his best friends. Stu was automatically like another brother to me but I could never look at Phil that way. I guess you could say I always had a crush on him as we were kids. All three of them though were always very protective of me, especially when I had a boyfriend.

They were never to serious relationships because I felt like I could never give anyone my whole heart unless it was Phil. Freshman year though I started going out with Nathan, he was a great guy, on the football team, and very hot. We dated for two whole years and I honestly believed I could love someone besides Phil. At the end of the year party our sophomore year I walked in on Nathan and one of my good friends I was in cheerleading with. I was so devastated. I didn't want Doug or Stu to see me like this especially Phil but he was the first person I ran into.

_FLASHBACK TO SOPHMORE END OF THE YEAR PARTY_

"_Whoa Liv be careful." Phil says as I run into him. I try not to look up at him. "Sorry Phil, I wasn't paying attention." I tried to keep my voice sounding normal but I knew he could tell something was wrong. He grabs my chin lifting my face up and sees my mascara running down my face. He takes my hand and drags me to the bathroom locking the door behind him._

"_What happened to you?" He asks as he wets a rag and starts cleaning off my makeup. _

"_I just caught Nathan cheating on me Ann…in my bed." As soon as I say that, anger flashes across his face. "I'm going to KILL him." He yells. I hurry up and grab his arm. "Please Phil don't, he's not worth it. I'm not even worth it but I need you please." He turns to look at me and his face changes; he pulls me into his chest and rubs the back of my head._

"_Liv please don't say you're not worth it. He was never worth it, you are so much better than him." He tells me. "Then why her?" I wipe my eyes, "Why Ann? Why the hottest girl on my squad?" He didn't know what to say. "For the first time I felt like I could give my heart to someone and I did, I fucking fell for him and he does this. I knew I should have waited because it wasn't right but I didn't care." I've stopped crying at this point and wasn't letting my brain process what I was saying until after they left my mouth._

"_My heart has always been meant for someone else but it didn't matter when I saw him, he made me feel special, I don't care if we were still young, but I gave him two years of my life." _

_Phil looks at me, "What do you mean your heart has always been meant for someone else?" Shit! I try to play it dumb, "Um…that's not what I meant, what I was trying to say was that it was just young love is all and I fell for it." He raised an eyebrow at me like "Yeah right." I didn't want to let anything else slip so I wrapped my arms around him crying in his chest. He pulls me in close. _

_We stay like that for what seems like forever. When I finally look up I see that Phil is looking at me. Next thing I know his face is getting closer to me. My heart starts speeding up and then just stops when his lips lock with mine. His lips are so soft and fit so perfectly to mine. He pulls back looking at me, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I shake my head no and barely whisper "it's ok," which he hears. He looks back at me, giving me a small smile before kissing me again._

After that night we started to date secretly. We didn't want to tell anyone because we knew Doug and Stu would freak out and probably kill Phil. When it came to school dances we all went as a group but had our share of dances together. It was all really great. We dated for two years and I was more in love with him than ever.

After I graduated I was getting ready to leave for Yale in the fall. That's when my whole world came crashing down. Phil said he couldn't do the whole long distance thing because it would be too hard so he broke up with me the day before I left. Just like that; after being together for two years. It was like Nathan all over again but he didn't cheat on me. I was so depressed and I couldn't tell Doug or Stu why. They were so worried about me.

So I went to Yale to get my degree in child psychology. That's where I met my two new best friends and roommates Brittany and Tracy. I introduced Doug and Tracy when she came home with me one Thanksgiving when her family went out of the country and they instantly fell in love.

Phil tried to call and write me a bunch of times to see how I was doing and that he missed talking to me. But I never answered him. I was still very much in love with him and never looked at another guy again. I still had hope that one day after college we could be together again…that was until I got the wedding invitation for him and some girl named Beth. My heart completely shattered. I was depressed for a whole month. Brittany and Tracy were the only ones to know about mine and Phil's previous relationship so they understood.

When I didn't go to the wedding I received a very angry voicemail from Phil.

"Olivia, I can not believe you! After everything that me and you have gone through together as kids up until two very intense years of us being together, you could not forgive me enough to come to my own wedding? What the hell is all that about? You can't keep living in the fucking past! I didn't, I moved on and you would have seen how crazy I am about this girl if you showed up or even called. But NO! FUCK YOU OLIVIA! Have a great life! PS. I HATE YOU."

That was the last time I ever heard from him. Doug and Stu we're always confused about our fall out they just think it was because I didn't go to the wedding.

A year ago Phil got divorced because Beth cheated on him on several accounts with different guys every time. He had a 5 year old son that he's still fighting for shared custody with but Beth isn't making it easy. I felt really bad for him and wanted to call him but always forced myself not to.

Tracy and Britt tried to hook me up on several accounts but I could never do it. No matter how much he shattered my heart and told me he hated me…I was still in love with Phil.

We pull up at Tracy's house to see Alan sitting in the drive way with the dog. It looked like he was making out with him. Alan is…well…he's…let's just say a _special_ one. I look up at the garage and see Doug and Tracy's dad Sid.

Doug looks up and sees us. Tracy walks up to him giving him a kiss saying I agreed to go. He gives me a smile. "Awesome! Guess what Liv, Sid is letting us use his car!" My mouth hung open. Sid loves his car. "Wow Sid, really?" He nods with a smile. I give him a quick hug and go inside to get my bag that Tracy put together for me.

Before walking out I turn to her and Britt. "Do I really have to go?" I said pouting. They give me a small smile and pull me into a hug. "Yes you do, you already told Doug you would and he's excited. So is Alan." "Fine." I stomp my foot like a little kid causing them to laugh at me. "Remember Liv to call me if you need to talk." Britt reminds me. I give her thumbs up and go back into the garage.

I put my bag in the trunk and see Alan already got shotgun. "Sorry I called it first Liv." Alan smiles at me. I get in the back and ruffle up his curly hair a little bit causing him to whine and takes out a brush to fix it. I laugh at him as we head out to pick up Phil first. JOY!

We park in front of the school Phil works at and Alan starts to get nervous and a little fidgety. "Did you have to park so close?" He asks Doug. "Yeah what's wrong?" "I shouldn't be here." He says trying to cover the side of his face. "Why is that Alan?" I ask him. "I'm not supposed to be within 200 ft of a school." "What?" Doug and I both say at the same time a little shocked. "Or a Chuck E Cheese." Me and Doug look at each other with raised eyebrows and back at him.

That's when I notice Phil coming down the stairs in front of the school. I suddenly became really nervous, so I pulled out my favorite book _Beautiful Disaster _by Jamie McGuire, trying not pay to attention to him.

"Shit," I hear him say and Doug starts laughing at him. "Nice car, I'm driving." He says with Doug answer with a no. That's when I get hit in the side of the head with his bag. I slam my book closed and yell, "Ow! Damn it Phil!" I look at him to see his face in shock. "Why the hell is she here Doug?" He yells while pointing at me. Wow this is going great already.

"I invited her Phil, please try and be nice." If Doug said Tracy invited me then Phil would have caused more hell. He starts mumbling under his breath and gets in the car. "Watch the leather." Doug says. "Would you shut up and drive before another one of these nerds asks me another question." "Wow what a great teacher you are Phil." I say. He just glares at me.

He then notices Alan in the front seat. "Who's this?" He asks pointing to him, "Alan, Tracy's brother," I tell him. "I've met you like four times," Alan tells him. "Oh right, how you doing man." Phil says.

I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Britt.

**Me: Great start got slammed in the side of the head with his bag and yelled at for being here. ):**

**Britt: I'm sorry sweetie, just play his game back. (:**

I put my phone away and look over to see him looking at me. I turn looking straight ahead to see us pulling in front of Stu and Melissa's house. Ugh I hate her, she treats him so wrong.

"Who wants to go get him?" Doug asks. "I think Phil should, Melissa won't let him out the door if she sees me." He nods. "Phil would you please?" He asks him. "Sure I got this." He puts his hands to his mouth, "Paging Dr. Faggot…Dr. Faggot!" He yells, I smack his arm, "What?" He asks smiling. "That's not right you know how Melissa is and that's just cruel" He shrugs his shoulders at me.

A couple minutes later Stu comes out and puts his bag in the trunk. I look at Phil giving him a smirk. He gives me a confused look as I pick up his bag throwing it on the ground. "Put that in there too would you Stu?" Phil gives me a, _what the fuck _look and I shrug my shoulders.

Stu climbs in putting me between him and Phil. "Thanks for that Phil, now Melissa is calling me that you ass." Phil laughs at him. Stu then gives me a hug when we're away from his house. "Nice to see you Liv!" I smile at him, "You too Stu, at least you're happy to see me." He looks over me at Phil who's trying to ignore me. "Just ignore him." He tells me, "It's kinda hard when he's in my bubble space." He pats my leg and we get on the highway.

We haven't been on this trip for an hour yet and I'm already wishing I never came.

**A/N: There's the first chapter! Hope ya'll liked it. Please remember to review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 2

We've been driving for about thirty minutes and it has been pretty quiet so far. Phil just opened up a beer, oh jeez really? Just for my enjoyment I hope a cop sees him, but Stu opens one too, ok maybe I don't want a cop to see them. Suddenly Alan stands up yelling "ROAD TRIP!" We all look at him like he crazy but let out small laughs. He sits back down banging his hands on the door at a car going by us yelling, "Vegas baby! Vegas!" A little girl in the back seat gives him a dirty look and then gives him the finger. That shuts him up and he sits back down. I burst out into laughter now; Phil looks over at me giving me a small smirk. When I look over at him he just turns his head but I already saw it. What is that about?

Phil starts complaining to Doug about letting him drive because everyone is passing us. "Absolutely not, I told Sid I would be the only one driving this car." Doug tells him. "Besides you're drinking."

"Oh come on, what are you a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk." Phil says, I can't help but smirk. "That's true; remember Phil was always our designated drunk driver." We all let out a small laugh. "You want to explain it to them Alan?" Doug asks. "Listen guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me. So yeah." Alan explains. _Poor Alan. _"Oh whatever," Phil starts, "I left my one weekend with my kid at home with his mom so I can come to Vegas with you guys, do you know how difficult that was?" "That's really sweet Phil," Alan says.

"Dude I was being sarcastic, I fucking hate my life; I'm divorced and fighting for custody of my son, I may never go back."

"And here we go," I say. He gives me a look before looking at Doug, "You know Doug you should start enjoying yourself because come Sunday you're going to start dying; just a little bit, every day…just like my marriage." He whispers the last part and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I put my hand on his and he looks at me, I give him a small smile and he looks surprised so I quickly pull it away.

"Yeah," laughs Alan, "That's why I managed to stay single this whole time you know." I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Oh really? That's why you're single?" Stu asks. Alan tells him yeah and Stu's like, "Cool, good to know."

"Am I alright over than Alan?" Doug asks so he can merge to the right. "Yeah you're good," he tells him without even looking. Next thing we know we're getting honked at by a huge semi almost getting hit then going to the other lane to get hit by almost another car. I'm screaming and Stu is yelling, "Oh my God!" "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Alan laughs, "That was not awesome what is wrong with you!" Doug yells at him. "That was insane we almost died!" Stu yells, "You should've seen you're face…classic!" Alan says. "That was funny," Phil says and Doug was saying how it wasn't.

I then realize I'm in Phil's arms holding on for dear life. I hurry and get back to my seat and see Stu looking at me with an eyebrow up. "What?" "Nothing, nothing." He says putting his hands in a surrendering way, I look back at Phil and he's giving me a weird look. I quickly look down feeling my cheeks getting hot.

After about an hour of driving we pull over to a gas station to fill up the car and get some drinks and snacks. I grab myself a vanilla coke and a bag of salt and vinegar chips and meet Doug and Phil at the register putting my stuff with theirs. We watch Alan as he's yelling at some old man to keep walking.

"He's actually kind of funny." Phil says. Doug and I nod, "Yeah he means well." Doug tells him. "Is he all there like mentally?" "I think so just a odd guy, who's kind of weird." "I mean should we be worried?" I couldn't help but let out a small giggle causing him to look at me. Doug tells him no.

"Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much," I tell them, Doug nods, "Jesus he's like a gremlin with instructions and shit." I laughed, "You use to love that movie Phil, and we watched it how many times as kids?" I ask him. He gives me a real genuine smile. Wow did I miss those. "More times than I can count." For a second there he seemed like the old Phil…I liked it.

"And one water," Stu says as he puts it by the register. "All good with Melissa?" Doug asks. "Oh yeah, I told her we were two hours out of wine country…and she bought it." I couldn't help give him a look. Phil puts his head down shaking it before turning to Stu, "Don't you find it strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas?" "And that I'm with you?" I add in. Phil nods to me and we look back at Stu, "Trust me I do, but it's not worth the fight," He laughs. "Oh you can't go to Vegas, but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival cruise line." Doug gives Phil a look telling him to come on. "Ok, first off he was a bartender and she was wasted." He explains, "And if you must know, he didn't even cum inside her." Is he kidding me right now. "And you honestly believe that?" "Yeah I do, because she's grossed out by seamen."

"Wow, Stu you're just making up excuses, last time I checked, cheating was cheating whether you're drunk or not." I say. I would usually keep my mouth shut but I couldn't stand it. He turns to me giving me a look he's never given me before, "Who are you to talk Olivia," He says drawing out my real name, "How many boyfriends have you had and look how they all turned out." Ouch that hurt right there. I look over at Phil to see the hurt in his eyes when he sees the tears in mine. Doug looks at Stu with a death glare. "You're a fucking ass hole Stu." I say before walking out of the store.

I hurry up into the car throwing my sunglasses on to hide the tears and grab my book. I sit where Phil was before so I can get as far from Stu as possible in here. "Hey Liv you ok?" Alan asks. I give him the ok symbol with my hands and he gets in his seat in front of me.

I hear the guys coming out of the store and get into the car. Phil doesn't say anything as he gets in the middle. "Listen Liv, I'm sorry." I don't even look at him; I just continue to read my book. Phil hands me my drink and chips, I look up at him and he gives me a weak smile. I just turn and go back to my book.

Back on the road I had to stop reading because I couldn't stop reading the same line over and over again. So I close it sitting on my lap and start eating my chips. Phil reaches for my book and reads the back of it. It's about a girl who falls for a guy that she wouldn't usually because he is all kinds of wrong, the player every girl wants, the one night stand man of the school. A lot of it reminded me of Phil, emotionally wise, but that's not why I love it.

He finishes reading it and looks at me. I look in the corner of my eye to see him still watching me. I take the book out of his hands and put it in my purse. After a while of silence Alan speaks up, "It says here we should work in teams, who wants to be my spotter?" "I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight Alan," Doug tells him. "Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling if you know you're going to win. Counting cards is a full proof system."

"It's also illegal," Stu adds, "its not illegal, its frowned upon…like masturbating on an airplane." I started chocking on my soda that I was drinking the same time he said that. Phil starts patting my back. "You ok," I nod my head giving him a thumbs up. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal too" I add catching my breath. "Yeah maybe after 9-11 when every body got so sensitive." We all look at him like he's crazy, "Thanks a lot Bin Laden." We all shake our heads at him.

"Either way you gotta be super smart to count cards buddy, ok," Doug tries to explain to him. "Oh really? Ok maybe we should tell that to rain man because he practically bankrupt a casino and he was a ra-tard." I am so fighting to hold in my laughter. "What?" Stu asks, "I said he was a ra-tard." Phil is trying to control himself too. "Retard," Doug tells him. And I bury my face in my hands to hold it back. I look up to see Phil, Stu, and Doug all smiling at me.

When we finally hit the strip, the sun is down and everything is lit up. I've never been to Vegas before and I was amazed by everything. I felt like a little kid in the candy store, both Alan and I were looking at everything with stars in our eyes. I look to my left and see Phil chuckling at me, "Excited are we?" I stick my tongue at him, "I've never been to Vegas before, shut up." This caused them all minus Alan to laugh at me.

We pull up to Caesar's Palace and let the valet take the car after we grab our bags. Before walking in Stu grabs my arm, "Listen Liv, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I just really do love Melissa you know." I take a deep breath, "We know you do Stewie," I say using my nickname for him, "But I wish you could just see what we all do in her." I give him a quick hug and start walking in. Phil notices some girls with pink boas around them and turns checking them out. I roll my eyes at him and continue going in.

"Hi welcome to Caesar's" the receptionist welcomes us, "checking in?" We tell her yes. "We have a reservation under Dr. Price." Stu tells her and she starts typing it in, "Ok let me look that up for you."

"Dr. Price?" Phil starts and I know where this is going, "Stu you're a dentist, don't try to get fancy." Doug gives Phil a look, "It's not fancy if it's true." "He's a dentist…don't get to excited," He tells her, "And if someone has a heart attack you should still call 911." Doug and I just look at each other and roll our eyes. "We'll be sure to do that." She tells him.

"Can I ask you a question, is the hotel beeper friendly?" Alan asks, does he seriously have a beeper? I let out a small chuckle only Doug hears. "What do you mean?" "I'm not getting a signal on my beeper." He says holding up his beeper, "I'm not sure." She looks so confused. "Is there a payphone bank?" We all just stare at Alan. "A bunch of payphones? Business." He looks at us then back at her. "Um, there's a phone in your room." He nods at her, "that'll work." I shake my head and adjust the strap on my shoulder.

"So I have you in a two bedroom suite on the twelfth floor, is that ok?" She asks us. We all nod saying yes except Phil of course, "Actually I was wondering if you had any villas available?" "Phil we're not even going to be in the room" Stu tells him, "It's unnecessary," I add. "It's not a big deal we can share beds for one night and Liv on the couch." Stu tells him. "If we're sharing beds I'm bunking with Phil," Alan says. We all look at him, "You good with that?" "No I'm not good with that. Guys we're not sharing beds, what are we twelve years old?" Me and Doug start laughing at him. "Lisa I apologize, how much is the villa?"

"Well we have one villa available and its $4,200 for the night." She tells him. "Is it awesome?" Alan asks, "It's pretty awesome."

"We'll take it," Phil says and then nudges Stu, "Give her your credit card." "I can't give her my credit card." Stu mumbles. Doug then reaches for his wallet saying we'll split it but I smack his hand. "Are you crazy? This is on us," Phil tells him. "You don't get it…Melissa checks my statements." Stu tells Phil. _Freaking Melissa!_

"We just need a credit card on file, we won't charge you anything until you check out so you can figure it out then," Lisa tells him. "Perfect!" Phil says, "That's perfect Lisa thank you." I roll my eyes at Phil. Stu mumbles a fine and hands her his card.

"Can I ask you another question?" Oh no Alan please don't. "Sure." "You probably get this a lot, is this the real Caesar's Palace?" she looks at him like he's crazy, "What do you mean?" "Did um…" He looks to see us all watching him with amused looks, "Did Caesar live here?" "Um no." "I didn't think so." I bury my face in Doug's back to hide my laughter. He wraps an arm around me telling me to shh. I look up to see Phil trying to hold in his laughter as he looks at me.

What is up with all these looks he's giving me today?

**REVIEW my lovelies! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 3

When we get to the suite, we are all amazed. "Now this is Vegas," Says Phil, Stu talks about huge it is. "This place is bigger than my apartment," I said trying to not let my mouth hang. "Wow is this all one suite?" Doug asks, "Thank you guys, or should I say thank you Stu." Stu points at him, "You're welcome, it's only because I love you." I walk by Stu patting his back. "Okay ladies, pick a room, get dressed, lets be ready in thirty minutes," Phil tells us as he still is looking out the window.

I grab the closest room to me and it is amazing. I make great money for my job but my room looks nothing like this. I throw my bag on the bed and open it to see what Tracy laid out for me. I start smiling at the dress she put in there; it was the one I've wanted to get for a while. It's a short royal purple cocktail dress that comes to the middle of my thigh and is strapless. I grab my phone to call her but she didn't answer. I decide to give Britt a quick call.

"_Hello pumpkin, I take it as you're still alive."_

"Hardee har har! But yes I am alive."

"_Good to know, what's up."_

"First are you still with Trace?"

"_Yes ma'am I am."_

"Tell her thank you for the dress I love it."

I can hear Tracy laughing in the background when she told her.

"_She said she figured it would help you not stay mad at her very long."_

I laughed.

"_So how are you and Phil getting along?"_

"Weird, first he acts like he hates me and complains about me being here, and now I keep catching him looking at me and smirking. We've even been agreeing on some things."

"_Wow that is weird."_

"I know, well listen I got to get ready, I'll call you tomorrow."

"_K love you."  
_

"Love you too."

I hang up and go to the bathroom to fix my hair. I let it out of the bun I had it in for the trip so my hair wasn't whipping around everywhere. My long blonde locks fall to the middle of my back. My head feels so relieved of pressure. I start to straighten it and pin my bangs back in a small French braid. After I get my makeup on I put on the dress that fits perfectly, hugging my curves like it was made for me. After I put on my black heals and my favorite silver necklace with a star on it I head out to find the guys.

I hear them in Stu's room, "Where's Alan and Liv," I hear Stu ask. "Alan is down stairs, he said he had to grab a few things" Doug tells him. "And I'm right here," I say as I enter the room. Doug and Stu smile at me and I giggle at Stu in his white boxer briefs. I then look at Phil and my heart stops a little bit; he's lying on the bed in all black looking amazingly hot. I look at his face to see his eyes wide and his mouth open. I look down feeling a blush coming on. "You look great sis," Doug says, "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself sparky," I laugh using my nickname for him. "Yeah you look…" Stu starts to say but to be interrupted by Phil, "Beautiful." We all look at him eyes wide. Now I know I'm blushing.

Phil shakes his head coughing and we look back at Stu. "Well I have something to show you." He says while flexing his arms and posing. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He goes to his bag behind him and pulls out a small box opening it showing us a ring. "Uh oh," Doug says. "What the hell is that?" Phil says pointing at it. This is not going to be good but I'm going to attempt to keep my mouth shut.

"What do you think it is?" Stu asks, "If that's what I think it is, it's a big fucking mistake." Stu ignores him. "I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding, after the ceremony." Phil throws the remote on the other side of the bed frustrated, I am too. "Stu congratulations." Doug says happy for him while looking at the ring. "Thank you Doug," "That is a beautiful ring." Stu starts putting on his pants, "Yeah it's my grandmothers, she made it all the way through the holocaust with that thing…it's legit."

Phil not being able to stay quiet anymore, "I don't care, have you not listened to anything I've had to say?" He says frustrated. "It's been three years, it's time, this is how it works," Stu tries to explain to him. "A, that is total bullshit, and B, she's a complete bitch." I bite my lip to say I agree. Doug smacks his foot, "Hey that's his fiancé"

"Its true, you know it's true. She beats him." Wow that blew me away I didn't know that. "That was twice and I was out of line, she's strong willed and I respect that." I start laughing. While Phil is saying "Wow he is in denial." They all look at me. "What do you have to say Liv?" Stu asks. I shake my head holding my hands out. "No, tell me what you think." I look over at my brother and Phil. Doug is giving me a look like _be nice,_ but Phil is looking at me to back him up. "I'm just going to keep my mouth shut," I say putting my hands in my lap. Stu actually rolls his eyes at me.

Phil brings up the fact that she slept with someone else on the cruise with Doug which irritates Stu, "Guys, I'm standing right here so I can hear everything your saying." Poor Stu but it's true. That's when Alan decides to grace us with his presence. "Hey guys you ready to let the dogs out?" We all let out a little chuckle and ask what. "You know who let the dogs out like 'Who let the dogs out hoo hoo hoo'" he starts singing and dancing a little bit. _Oh Alan. _Phil points up at him asking, "Who brought this guy along?" Doug tells him that we are ready to let the dogs out and congrats Stu and we leave to let him get finished.

When we're about to leave Phil walks over to me, "Hi Phil," I say playing with the star on my necklace. "You really do look beautiful Liv," he says giving me that smile I love so much. I give him a smile back but before I can say anything else everyone starts leaving.

We walk to the elevator and I'm trying to look everywhere else but at him. When I do chance a look I see him giving Alan a weird look. "You're not really wearing that are you?" "Wear what?" "The man purse," he says pointing it out. Alan looks at it, "Are you really going to wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?" We all look at him like _just shut up. _"It's where I keep all my things; I get a lot of compliments on it. Plus it's not a man purse, it's called a satchel, Indiana Jones wears one." He tells Phil like nothing he can say is going to change his mind. "So does Joy Behar."

That's when the elevator opens to show a man coming up from the front of some girls dress. _Ew._ "We're going up guys," He tells us. "Yeah that's perfect," Phil says as we all enter the elevator. In the elevator creepy guy kept staring at me. I start to shift uncomfortably and Phil notices. He puts me in front of him giving the guy a dirty look that puts his hands up like he meant no harm.

We get out of the elevator and go up some stairs to the roof. Ok what does Phil have planned? Push me off? "It's clearly marked we should not be up here," Stu complains for like the third time when we reach the door going outside, "Ok we're definitely not suppose to be up here." Phil tells him, "Come on Stu we're paying for a villa, we can do what ever the fuck we want." And starts climbing up a ladder. "I'm going last," I tell them getting them to nod at me.

"How did you find this place?" I hear Doug ask above me. "Don't worry about it," Phil tells him, I can hear the smile in his voice and it causes me to smile. We all get on top and my breath is completely blown away. The view is absolutely amazing. We all are amazed by the view. "Alan how are we doing buddy?" Phil asks him. Alan starts strutting over to us with something in his hand. "Uh oh, a little jagermeister." Doug points out. "Good call, on the roof." Stu says as Alan hands us all a glass.

"Um this is good, I would like to make a toast," Stu says, "To Doug and Tracy, may tonight be a minor speed bump in otherwise a long and happy marriage." We all raise our glasses giving cheers and toss it back. I start to cough as the liquid burns down my throat. I'm not usually a big drinker but I can deal with it tonight for my brother. "Ok I want to talk about something…" Phil starts but Alan speaks up, "I like to…I like to say something," Phil looks at him like _seriously._ I just shrug my shoulders, "That I prepared," He hands Phil his shot glass and pulls out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Hello…how about that ride in, I guess that's why they call it Sin City. Haha. You guys might not know this but I consider myself to be a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home I knew he was one of my own. So my wolf pack grew by one. So there were two…so there were two of us in the wolf pack, first I was alone and then Doug made two. Then when Tracy and Doug brought Liv over, I'm like, hey a bitch for our wolf pack."

I look at him completely blown away, I see Phil trying to not to laugh at me. Alan sees my reaction, "It's a female dog, get a dictionary and look it up." My jaw drops causing Phil to laugh. I smack his arm and he puts his hands up surrendering.

"And six months ago with Doug introduced me to you guys I thought; wait a second, could it be? And now I know for sure I added two more guys to my wolf pack." They all start nodding their heads saying alright, they were really entertained by this little speech of his. "Five of us wolves running around the desert together in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight," He then pulls out a knife opening it, "I make a toast," Phil instantly pulls me back and we start yelling as he cuts his own hand.

"What is that?" Stu asks in shock, "Blood brothers," Alan says all serious. He can't be serious. We all start yelling no when he tries to give us the knife. "Make him stop," Stu begs, Doug takes a step forward with his hand out, "Alan we're not going to cut ourselves, give me the knife slowly," Alan hands him the knife, "Thank you." That's when Phil and I notice we still have a hold on each other and we pull away. We start checking on Alan to make sure he's ok. He nods as he starts sucking on his hand. _Ew._ "Do you need a doctor?" Phil asks, Doug tells him he's fine. "Alan come here buddy," He tells him as he gets us all back together as he pours us another shot.

"Alright, to a night the five of us will never forget but always remember." We all smile and toast. I just had a feeling that tonight was not going to go as planned.

**A/N: And all the craziness starts next. What do ya'll think of Liv and Phil so far?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Keep that in mind. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 4

"OWWW" I wake up in pain with something falling on me and hearing someone else yell in pain. I look up from where I'm laying and see Alan's legs on me. He hurries up to stand up and freaks out. "Control yourself," I hear on the other side, I turn to see Phil. _What the hell?_ I then notice the blanket around me; I look underneath to see I'm only wearing a black dress shirt, like the one Phil was wearing last night, nothing else. "Oh…My…God" I whisper.

"God damn, would you put on some pants?" Phil asks. I look to see Alan is in only a shirt, nothing else…kind of like me. "Phil do not go in the bathroom." Alan says, "Alan just calm down please." "PHIL THERES A TIGER IN THE BATHROOM!" He yells.

"What's going on," I hear Stu ask, "THERES A JUNGLE CAT IN THE BATHROOM!" Alan yells.

"Ok, I'll…I'll go check it out," Phil tells him while getting up. I notice he's only in his pants with it wide open. I kind of tune out everything going around me for a moment…_Did we really sleep together last night? _I can't believe this; I must have got really drunk which explains the horrible headache. It's not like it's the first time we had sex but this should not have happened.

Suddenly I hear a growl, "Holy fuck he's not kidding there's a tiger in there." Phil says. How the hell did we get a tiger in here? "No there isn't," Stu says. "Yeah, big bitch, it's gigantic!" Alan explains.

"You ok buddy?" Phil asks Stu…yeah he forgets all about me, I still haven't moved from the floor. "No I am in so much pain right now." "God damn look at this place," Phil says, that's when I get up, the shirt covers up everything so I'm not worried besides its still Phil's.

The room was a disaster, the TV was hanging off the wall, there is trash everywhere, a pyramid of beer bottles, the Jacuzzi is overflowed with bubbles with a blow up doll, what looks like a smoking chair and a chicken? Huh, wouldn't surprise me sense there's a tiger in the bathroom.

"I know, Phil they have my credit card downstairs, I am so screwed." Stu says and puts his head in his lap. I sit next to Phil stealing the Monster out of his hand taking a sip. That's when Phil notices, "Are you wearing my shirt?" I give him a look like he's an idiot, "Did you not see when Alan fell on _us_, that _I_ was sleeping right next to _you?_" His eyes got wide.

He started pointing at me and then him, "We? We? Did we?" Wow he really is an idiot. "Yes Phil, seeing how I'm ONLY in your shirt, we were sleeping on the floor together and the _pain_ I'm in," I point to a certain area, "I would say we did." His mouth just hung open in shock; wow sleeping with me must be that shocking…

Alan brings him back, "How does a tiger get in the bathroom? He almost killed me." "Hey bro, you mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird I have to ask twice." Phil tells him. "Pants at a time like this? I don't have any…" He picks up a sheet and wraps it around his waist.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Phil asks, he question was ignored by Stu, "Hey Phil am I missing a tooth?" and he smiles at us…He was! Phil starts laughing, "Holy shit" he manages to get out while laughing. Stu picks up a silver platter to look, "Oh my God! My lateral incisor…it's gone!"

"Ok we just need to calm down, we're fine, everything is fine," Phil tries to calm him down which I don't see working out. "Alan go wake up Doug and let's get the hell out of Nevada before housekeeping shows up." "Well I'm going to go put on some real clothes," I say standing up. As I'm walking to my room I feel eyes on me, before I walk in my door I look to see Phil watching me.

I hurry up closing the door and look for my phone which is dead. _GREAT!_ This is the time I really need to talk to Britt. I still can't believe I slept with Phil last night. He was the first and only person I've ever slept with; I haven't been with anyone else but him. I have a feeling this isn't going to make things any better.

I grab the bag Tracy packed for me and pray she packed some normal clothes for me. There was a pair of jean short shorts and a purple wife beater. I throw it on, put my hair up into a pony tail, and fix my makeup. When I walk back out I see the guys in front of the closet.

"What are you all looking at?" Phil steps out of the way and my heart stops. "Please tell me that is not a real fucking baby," They all just nod. There was a BABY in the closet. "Where the hell did he come from?" I ask. "Probably where the tiger did?" Alan says. Stu tries to calm the baby down a little bit, "Look Stu we don't have time for this, let's go downstairs and look for Doug, we'll deal with the baby later," "Doug's not here?" I ask, "No we think he's at the pool, he left his phone here." Phil says.

"Phil we're not going to leave the baby in the room, there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom." "We can't leave him." I add. "It's not our baby." I smack his arm. He's supposed to be a father. "Yeah, I have to side with Stu on this one."

"Alright let's take him with us can you find some pants?" Phil starts to walk away, I go up to him, "Were you really going to leave that baby in here?" he shrugs his shoulders, "He's not ours." My mouth hangs open, "I can't believe you, what if that was your son? Would you want someone to leave him in a fucking closet all alone?" I yell at him. "Calm down Liv, I'm just really confused right now, I got a hangover from hell, just relax." I throw my hands in the air and walk away back to the baby.

Alan comes back with some pants on, "Come here Alan hold your arms out," I put the baby carrier that was in there on him. "You can hold the baby." That made him smile bigger than I ever have seen him smile before. It made me smile too.

In the elevator, we're all being quiet, even the baby. Halfway down Stu speaks pulling a rag from his mouth, "Why can't we remember a God damn thing from last night?" "Because…we obviously had a great fucking time." Phil says. "Why don't you stop worrying for one minute and be proud of yourself."

That's when the elevator stops to let an older woman in. She smiles at Alan and the baby as she enters, "Oh how cute, what's his name?" Silence, ok someone say something. Thank God Phil does, "Ben," "Carlos," Alan corrects him; the lady looks at us confused. "Carlos?" Stu asks.

When we get downstairs, Stu starts looking for Doug while we go get some food and coffee and sit by the pool. I couldn't eat anything so I just settled for coffee. "Hey Phil look," Alan says and starts laughing I look to see him making it look like the baby was masturbating. _Oh Alan._ I did say he was a special one. "He's jacking his little wenis." "Pull yourself together man," Phil says half laughing. "Not at the table Carlos."

I keep looking at Phil wondering if he is ever going to say anything, but he just seems to into his food right now…

Stu walks up with the rag still to his mouth and sits down between me and Phil. "I looked everywhere, gym, casino, front desk, no one has seen Doug, he's not here." That made me worry, "its fine he's a grown man." Phil says, "Here have some juice." As soon as he places the juice in front of him he throws up, thankfully between him and Phil.

"Ok let's just track this thing," Phil says grabbing a napkin and pen. "What was the last thing we remembered doing last night?"

"Well the first thing we did was, we were on the roof having shots of jager," Alan says which causes Stu to start gagging. Seriously if he didn't stop I might even throw up. "And then we had dinner at the Palm, right?" "That's right," Alan confirms, "And then we played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there," He didn't sound too sure about that.

"That sounds right…no no no he was definitely there," Phil says while writing it all down. "Yeah you know what guys I don't even remember going to dinner," I say, "I know what the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hung over before," Phil says throwing the pen down. "After the Hard Rock I blacked out, it was like emptiness," Alan says and starts laughing.

"Ok that gives us to 10PM, which leaves us a twelve hour window in where we could of lost him," Phil says while looking over everything he wrote.

"What is this?" Alan asks while holding something white in his fingers, Stu gasps "Oh my God, that is my tooth," Stu says while taking it from him, "Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?"

"No that's a good thing check your pockets, you have anything?" Phil says while digging in his pants. I just sit there because I was wearing a dress last night and had nothing on me. "I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. 11:05 for 800 dollars! I am so fucked!" Stu yelled. I dropped my jaw, that's a lot of money, Melissa will not be happy at all.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesar's. Looks like we got in at 5:15 AM." Alan read the ticket that was in his pocket. "Oh shit, we drove last night?" Phil asked, rubbing his eyes. "Driving drunk, classic," Alan laughed, Stu laughs back mimicking him.

I run my hand over my face, "I didn't know you were married Liv," Alan says, "What are you talking about Alan?" He grabs my hand showing me the huge diamond ring on my finger, my heart stopped and my mouth hung open when I brought it closer. "What the hell!" I look over at all them and Phil looked…angry? "Congrats Liv, you're married!" I just look at Alan, "Just stop Alan," "Maybe it'll help you get over…" Before he could finish I kicked him under the table. "Oww!" How the hell did he know about Phil? I'm going to have to kill Tracy.

Phil kept staring at the ring on my hand, "What's on your arm?" Alan points out to him. "What the fuck?" "Jesus Phil you were in the hospital last night," Stu says, that made my heart skip a little bit to know he went to the hospital but obviously he's ok sense he's still not there. "Yeah I guess so," "You okay?" Alan asks, we just look at him, "Yeah Alan I'm fine." He tells him to show he obviously is.

"What the hell is going on?" Stu asks, "Look Stu this is a good thing we have a lead now," Phil says pointing to the hospital bracelet. That's when Alan decides to make it look like Carlos was masturbating again.

I get up from the table and start walking away, "Liv, wait." I turn to see Phil, "what?" I barely whisper, "Are you ok?" I just stare at him amazed, "What?" He asks, "Really Phil, now you want to know I'm ok after you see that I'm married?" "What are you talking about Liv?" I smack my forehead, "So when you realized that we slept together last night you had nothing to say or see how I'm feeling, but when you see this," I hold up my left hand showing him the ring, "You want to know how I'm doing? Things just never change do they?" "What are you talking about things never change?" He's starting to get mad, "Just leave me alone Phil."

I walk away and hear what sounds like someone kicking a chair. I turn and see a chair on its side and him pacing with his hands behind his head with an angry look on his face. What is going on him? He's like a fucking rollercoaster and right now I don't want to ride it.

**Thoughts? Review please, they help me out a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, had my husband home after not seeing him for a week. (: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

After leaving the guys at the pool, I went out front to get some more distance from Phil for a little bit to get my head around what is happening with him. First he's the biggest dick in the world when this all started yesterday, then he seems to cool off and be nicer to me, we end up sleeping together last night and when he finds out I'm married to someone, he tries to act like he's really concern. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH HIM!_

I'm not sure how long I'm out front until Stu and Alan with baby Carlos come up to me. "You ok Liv?" Stu asks, I just nod my head. Suddenly I remember what Alan _almost_ spilt at the table. "Alan can I talk to you alone for a minute?" "Can Carlos come?" He asks all seriously. "Yes, Carlos can come," I can't help but smile at him. Instead of us going, Stu walks to where Phil is. "What's up Liv," "Alan, how did you know about Phil?" "I over heard you talking with my sister at the house one night when Doug was bring the boys over. I asked her about it and she told me not to say anything to anybody about you two." Ok so Tracy didn't tell him, so I guess she can live.

"Ok, that's fine that you know, but you almost just said something at breakfast. Stu doesn't know about mine and Phil's previous relationship." "I'm sorry but its true Liv, I know you still love him just by the way you two act around each other, and I think he does too. I was trying to make him jealous for you." What does he mean he can tell Phil feels the same way? Before I can ask, Stu comes walking over.

"So are you qualified to be taking care of a baby?" He asks Alan who now has his glasses on Carlos. "What are you talking about? I've found a baby before." "You've found a baby before?" "Yeah," "Where?" "At a Coffee Bean." Me and Stu had dumb struck looks on our faces. I know he did not just say he found a baby before at a Coffee Bean. That poor mother and child. "Wait…What?" Before Alan could answer him, Phil joins us.

"Look Phil, I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes," Alan tells him, you could hear the worry in his voice. "Relax we'll be careful." "It's just my dad is crazy about that car and he left Doug in charge…" "Alan," Phil interrupts him, "We got bigger problems right now, Doug could be in the hospital or he could be hurt. Let's worry about the car later." As much as I don't want to agree with Phil right now, he's right. Finding my brother right now is a hell of a lot more important than Sid's car.

I notice Stu looking at something and realize what it is when he points it out. "Uh guys…check it out." We turn around and see a mattress on top of one of the statues with an arm going straight through the mattress. "Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asks. "What? Doug's mattress is missing?" I didn't know about that. "Yeah, when I went to look for him I noticed it was gone." Alan informed me.

"What the fuck?" Phil says before going to one of the valet guys loading up a car, "Hey, what…what's going on?" He asks trying to act stupid. "Some ass hole threw his bed out the window last night," He says while looking at us, keeping his eyes on me a bit longer, "No shit," Phil says. "Yeah, some guys just can't handle Vegas," He then closes the trunk of the car and walks away.

We all just look at each other; Stu looks like he's going to be sick again. Phil rubs the back of his arm, "It'll be ok Stu." We look back up at the mattress, "How the hell did we manage to get the mattress up there?" Phil asks. That's when a cop car pulls in front of us, "Here's your car officers," the valet says to us. _Oh…my…God…_How the hell are we going to manage this? "Ok, everybody act cool, don't say a word." Phil tells us.

We look at him like he's crazy, "Phil" I whisper to him, "come on, let's just get in and go." He says to me. I get in the back behind the driver while Phil gets in the driver seat. I start to hear Carlos crying and see Stu checking on the baby. "Oh my God Alan, you just nailed the baby." Please don't tell me he hit him with the car door. "Are my glasses ok?" Of course he only cares about his glasses, "Your glasses are fine, dick." I put Carlos in between Alan and me, buckling him up as Stu gets up front with Phil.

About five minutes later we get stuck in traffic. I try to see as far ahead as I can but see nothing but car after car. This is just what we need. "Alan can I borrow your sunglasses please." My head was still pounding and I forgot to grab mine along with my phone that I had on charge before leaving the hotel. "Sure," I give him a smile as I put them on and rest my head on the back of the seat.

"This is so illegal." Stu says still freaking out. I could careless, how often does this happen to us, and it could come in handy to be in a cop car to find my brother. "Can you see the fun part in anything?" Phil says to him after taking a drink of his coffee. "Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with what is a soon to be stolen child. What part of this is fun." "Ugh lighten up Stu," I tell him which gets a chuckle out of Phil. "I think the cop car part is pretty cool," Alan says, "Thank you Alan, it is cool," Phil says, "Doug would love it," "He's right Stu, you know my brother would love this." He rolls his eyes at me and Phil hits the horn a couple times just to have other people honk "Come on."

Carlos starts to laugh at Phil, me and Alan start smiling at each other. A small siren noise goes off, "Check this out," Phil says as he drives up onto the sidewalk. "oh no no no, Phil don't do this," Stu begs him. "Take it easy," Phil tells him, "Just try to call more attention to us." Phil picks up the microphone, "Attention, attention please, move out of the way."

He honked the horn at a couple walking by and puts the microphone back to his mouth, "I repeat, please disperse." I couldn't really complain at least we were moving and not stuck in traffic. "Phil stop the car I wanna get out. Stop the car, I wanna get out. Pull over." Stu ordered, alarm in his voice. "Ma'am in the leopard dress." I heard Phil say. I looked around and saw said girl. "You have an amazing rack." The girl smiled and waved at him.

This caused me to kick his seat. "What was that for?" He asked but I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't mean to do that but my brain didn't process it before I did it. "Get off the sidewalk! Get off the sidewalk!" Stu yelled at the people. "Okay Phil, this was fun, but I think it's time to return to the real world." I said, rolling my window down for some air. "I should've been a fucking cop." He said, pulling back onto the road.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Phil finally got us to the hospital. When we entered, a nurse looked at me like she was scared of me. I was confused, before I can ask what her problem was she hurry and rushed off in a different direction.

We finally found the doctor that helped Phil last night, as he was helping an old man in his underwear. He was hitting the man's knee checking his reflexes, it would occasionally move at the touch, but not much. He turned to us and began to speak. "Look, I already told you. You came in here with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened." The doctor then looked at me and pointed. "And you were extremely worried about him." They all looked at me.

"Do you remember, uh, how many of us were here?" Phil questioned further. The doctor looked with a little light in the man's mouth. He put the light down and turned back to us.

"Ah...I don't know. I think it was just you guys." He said and turned back to us. He looked at the baby. "Definitely no baby, and one other guy." "That's our friend! Was he okay?" Stu asked with a smile. Maybe there was some hope after all. "Yeah, he was fine, just whacked out of his mind. You all were." He pointed to me. "You, out of all of them, were insane. You attack one of the nurses because she was flirting with your boyfriend here." He pointed at Phil, who looked stunned. "He's not my boyfriend," I try to tell him but he wasn't paying attention.

The doctor grabbed some rubber gloves and put them on. He grabbed the old man's wrist and helped him up off of the hospital bed. The old man turned around and the doctor pulled his underpants down. Instantly out of a reflex, we all turned away expect for Alan who just stared at the man's butt, as if his eyes were magnetized to it. Ew Alan. "There you go, and cough." The man coughed. "Cough." He coughed again. Phil tried to look but turned away. "Cough, cough." Alan stared with open mouth at the sight. Come on Alan. "Give me one more."

"Okay Felix, you can put your robe on. The nurse will be here in a minute." As soon as he said that we all turned around. The man named Felix sat back down on his bed, putting his robe back on. "I'll see you after the weekend." "Thank you, thank you. Thank you doctor." Felix spoke happily. He lay back down. The doctor turned and looked at us, shaking his head no, which meant he wouldn't make it past the weekend. My heart went out to the poor guy. I wanted to cry.

"Guys I really got to go. I'm sorry." The doctor scrubbed his hands. "I have surgery up on the fourth floor." Phil took out a 100 bill from his pocket and held it in front of the doctor. "No, I know. We just need a couple more minutes of your time." He spoke, waving the $100 in front of the man's eyes. He looked at the money and back at Phil, "Yeah. Tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize." Phil tucked the money in his front pocket. "Walk with me."

We walked through the corridor and waited for him to tell us why Phil was in the hospital last night. He looked at the folder in his hands, "Here we go. Patient name Phil Wenneck, 2:45 AM arrival. Minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising. Pretty standard." He said as he flipped through the pages. How did he manage to get beat up so badly? "Do you mind if I look? I'm actually a doctor." Stu asked, putting his hand out. Oh Stu, I almost laughed but managed to keep it in.

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really you're just a dentist." He retorted, moving the files away from Stu. This actually caused me to chuckle which earned a glare from Stu. "Okay, this is interesting. Your blood work came back this morning." He read, stopping at a counter, lying the folder down, making all of us curious. We all waited patiently for him to tell us if something was wrong with that. "They found a large amount of Ruphylin in your system." Wait a minute that sounds familiar.

"Ru...?" Phil asked trying to pronounce it. "Ruphylin? Roofies? Commonly known as the date-rape drug?" He tried to freshen up our minds. I now knew what he was talking about. Phil was drugged last night? When did that happen? "What, so, what are you saying? I was raped last night?" Phil chuckled nervously; please tell me he says no.

"Actually..." he said, looking at the papers again. Phil turned to us. This time his eyes showed nothing but shock and concern. This made me nervous as well, who would drug Phil and rape him? "I don't think so." He finally shook his head. All of us sighed with relief. "But someone did slip you the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything." Alan laughed, "Doc, none of us can remember a thing from last night. Remember?"

"Yeah...how could someone have drugged all of us?" Phil asked confused. "Look, I wouldn't worry about it. By now the stuff is all out of your system. You're going to be fine." He told us. "I have to go." "Wait, wait, wait! Please doctor." Stu quickly stopped him. He turned back to us. "Is there anything else? Like something we may have been talking about or someplace we were going?" He paused, but his eyes lit up. "Actually, there was something." "What?" We all asked curiously, inching forward.

"You guys kept talking about a wedding last night." He said. "Yeah, no shit. My brother is getting married tomorrow." I said, turning away from the man. "You know what I want that $100 back." Phil spoke and he reached for his money, but the doctor swatted his hand away. "No," he said, rolling his eyes. "You were talking about some wedding you _just_ came from…at the Best Little Chapel."

Phil quickly grabbed his napkin again where he wrote the timeline on. I reached over the counter and grabbed a pen of the nurse stations desk handing it to him, he gave me a look that I couldn't read, "Maybe it was your wedding?" He whispered to me, I could hear the hate in his voice. Fine he wants to be an ass, I can be one too. "I hope so, maybe I'll find the one who I'm just destined to be with forever there." I put my hand over my heart for dramatic effect.

"You kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it." The doctor continued. "Okay? I hope this helps, I really need to go." "Best little chapel, do you know where that is?" Phil asked as he started writing it down. "I do." The doctor replied. "It's at the corner of get a map and fuck off." Whoa, hostel much? "I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, okay? You're big boys and girl." Then walked off leaving us confused. On the way to the exit, we passed the nurse I almost assaulted last night. I told her I'm sorry and walked outside.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow before dinner, I pinky promise. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

**Here you go my lovelies, as promised (:**

Chapter 6

Before I knew it we were pulling over at the best little chapel. We got out of the car and I looked at the small white chapel in front of us. A big sign was placed on it that said with big red letters: 'The Best Little Chapel.' Yeah this is so not where I planned on ever getting married. Lucky Doug and Tracy.

"What about the baby?" Alan asked, closing his door. "Leave him in the car. We're going be gone for 5 minutes." Phil said. He slammed the door shut. "Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu told Phil sternly. Phil gestured to the window, "Don't worry, I cracked the window." "And you're supposed to be a father," I say to him shaking my head, earning a glare. I ignore him walking towards the entrance of the Chapel.

We walked inside the Chapel and it's surprisingly cute but I still would never get married here if I were sober. "What if they don't remember us?" Stu asked. "Let's find out." Phil replied briefly. We entered a room and I saw an altar, some dark brown couches, decorations everywhere and a man and a woman, who were busy with decorating the place. "Excuse me sir?" Phil said. The man turned around and got a big smile on his face. "Hi." He started laughing from excitement, "Look at these guys! What happened? You missed me?" Obviously he remembers us. "You miss Eddie? You want more from me?" He grabbed Phil's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Phil just stood there, confused. "Look at this guy! So fucking crazy!" He pulled Alan into a hug and Alan gladly hugged him back. That's Alan, a happy friendly guy.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something." Eddie spoke. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. Awkwardly I took a step back but Eddie pulled me back to him. "I've met some sexy women in my life but this is by far the sexiest one I have ever seen!" I started blushing. Eddie turned to Phil. "You are a very lucky son of a bitch!" Phil looked at him confused as did I, "I'm sorry?" He looked at me and his eyes widened. No, I couldn't have married Phil, couldn't I? Oh this just keeps getting better and better. I thought I was going to be sick.

"I know some sick people in my life," Eddie continued as he looked at Stu. "This guys, is the craziest, wildest bastard I have ever met in my life, man! I thought he was going to eat my dick," "Who? This guy?" Alan asked and he pointed at Stu. Eddie hugged Stu but he didn't hug back, "What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?" "No, no, it's not that Eddie. Uh, it's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened last night." Stu replied, trying to be as nice as possible. "Yeah, was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?" Alan asked as he looked around.

Eddie laughed, "You're cracking my balls man." I was starting to get irritated "Okay, Eddie. Obviously we were here last night. We're looking for my brother Doug. Do you remember him?" "Oh, the small guy? Like a monkey?" Eddie asked. Never heard Doug described as that before. I'll have to remember that.

"Yeah!" Alan said, some cheer in his voice. "You saw him?" Stu continued to ask further. "Is there anything you can tell us about what happened here last night?" "You don't remember nothing?" Eddie asked and he looked back and forth between us. His laugh went away and he started to get serious. I started to feel sick again.

Eddie walked behind the counter and pulled out two white books. I grabbed one of them and gasped. Instantly Phil, Stu, and Alan looked at the pictures inside. Phil put a fist to his mouth. "Oh my God," We both said. Inside the book showed pictures of me and Phil, standing in front of the altar. Phil giving the big, shiny ring to me that was now on my ring finger, Phil wrapping his arm around me, me with tears in my eyes, us even doing more than kissing. Oh my god. This wasn't happening! I could not be married to Phil, the man who I've loved for as long as I could remember. The same guy who shattered my heart into a million pieces. Of course I never stop loving him, but he did. That's why he broke up with me and married Beth, even if they did get a divorce.

I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. My heart was racing and my breathing was getting very rapid. I slid down the side of the counter and put my head between my legs trying to stabilize my breathing. I felt someone sit beside me and start rubbing my back, telling me to breathe in and out. When I was finally able to breathe normal I look to see its Phil next to me. "Are you ok?" He asks. "No Phil, I'm not." I stand up and see Stu looking at the other book.

Stu's face was white, "Congrats you two," Alan says to us, "And Stu here, got married!" Whoa, Stu got married? I got up and looked at the pictures, and immediately began to smile forgetting about me and Phil. "This-this can't be happening." Stu said. There were pictures of him and a strawberry blonde woman also in front of the altar. The woman sat on Stu's back pointing at her ring while cheering something and Stu was smiling...happily but in a REALLY happy way. The next picture showed all of us standing together. Stu's hand was on the woman's boob, Phil and I making out, with Doug and Alan smiling at us.

"Oh god." Stu groaned, putting his hands in his hair. Phil continued to laugh and pointed at Stu and the other girl's pictures. "I'll tell you one thing man: You look seriously happy here." Phil laughed, putting a comforting hand on Stu's shoulder. Stu shrugged it off. "That's it, my life is over." Stu concluded. I looked up at him and then to Phil, "Yours and mine both Stu." That got me the most depressing look I've ever seen from Phil.

Eddie walked back with a woman carrying tons of boxes. She placed them all down and walked away. "Hey what's all that?" Alan asked as he noticed the boxes. "The High Roller package. It's what you guys ordered." Eddie said. He opened one box and pulled out a coffee mug. "I have coffee mugs," On the coffee mug was a picture of Stu and the woman he married. "Baseball caps," He pulled out a pink baseball cap with the same picture. Alan grabbed the cap and placed it on his head. "And fancy calendars all with pictures of Stu and Jade."

"Her name's Jade?" Phil asked, some amusement in his voice. "Yeah, she's beautiful man. She's clean, tight. Tits like that." he was trying to show everything she had. "But that's because she had a baby." "That explains the baby." Phil said. "Oh Carlos, Carlos." Alan muttered as he heard the conversation about the baby. "Uh Eddie here's the deal, we made a big mistake last night." I began. "Do you do annulments? Because we need one, like right now." Phil just looked at me. "Of course I do annulments. Breaks my heart every time I do it and it's going to make me very sad but it's no problem. Good price for you." Eddie replied. Stu stopped pacing around and looked at Eddie, some hope in his eyes same with me.

"I can't do it with just him, I need the chick too but if you want to you can since you both are here." Eddie says point to Stu and then to me and Phil. I smiled, "Great! Get me the papers please Eddie." Eddie walked away and Phil turned to me. He stared at me, and then his face fell. "What's wrong Phil are you ok?"

"NO, Liv I'm not ok!" He snapped. I had to take a step back; he hasn't yelled at me like that sense the voicemail when I didn't go to his wedding. "What is it Phil? This wasn't supposed to happen; you don't want to be with me you made that very clear when you broke up with me."

"What are you talking about Liv?" Stu asked confused, I turn to him, "Oh yeah, sorry Stu but you and Doug didn't know but for two years me and Phil here dated until he broke up with me the day before I left for Yale." "You're the reason she was so depressed?" Stu was now getting angry. Phil ignored him and kept his eyes on me. "That was the past Liv…" "I don't care Phil, you made it very clear yesterday that you didn't want me here, you still hate me so why be married to me huh?"

He was about to answer, but Eddie interrupted us with the papers. "Just sign your name here." Eddie pointed at a line. I was starting to write my name but Phil took the pen out of my hand. "What the hell are you doing Phil?" I yelled at him. "You're not signing those papers, I won't let you." With that I smacked him across the face and went outside.

Phil was not far behind me, I went to open the car door but he pushed it closed. "WHAT" I scream at him. Phil looked at me like I was insane. "Liv just please hear me out." He was begging, and he never does that, I looked at the perfect hand print on his face and started to feel bad. "Fine." I said aggravated. "I don't want us to get the annulment." "Why Phil? I don't get it; we haven't talked for eight years because you hated me."

"I didn't hate you, I was just mad because you refused to go to my wedding," "Do you know why Phil?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Because I was still heart broken over you. I never stopped loving you; I had hoped that maybe after I graduated and came back home that there was a chance we could get back together. I never looked at another guy the whole time I was there because I only wanted you." Shock was all over his face, I continued, "I could never answer your calls or letters because it hurt too much. Then when I got the invitation for your wedding, my heart completely shattered. I was depressed for a month. After the voicemail you left me I was devastated and knew you would never forgive me. That's why I avoided you all these years because it killed me to know we could never be together again." I now have hot tears running down my face. Phil is still in shock.

"Liv…I'm sorry, I'm a million times sorry." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm turning me to look at him. "I never meant to hurt you like that; I wanted you to have a full college life without having to worry about me. And along the way I met Beth and fell for her and I married her but look how that turned out. I was furious that you wouldn't come to the wedding but I never could hate you." I look at him and give him a weak smile which gets him to pull me into his arms. I haven't been here in what seems like a life time and I liked it, I missed it.

"Please Liv, let's not do this annulment. Please." He whispered in my ear. "Why?" I asked in his chest. "Because I'm still in love with you. I can't loose you again." _WHAT! _I pull away taking a step back and look him in the eyes to see that he is telling me the truth. Before I can say anything Stu and Alan come out with all the boxes in their hands. I walk around the cop car and get in the front passenger seat. He is still in love with me? I should be ecstatic right now but I'm in complete and utter shock. I never thought I would hear Phil say that again. I've always loved Phil but does this mean I want to stay married to him.

"_Maybe I'll find the one who I'm just destined to be with forever there."_

I remember saying that to Phil in the hospital but I was just being sarcastic, I didn't mean it, but now that I know its Phil I married, does that make it a sign it was suppose to be him…the one I never stopped loving? No it couldn't…could it?

I start to listen to the guys, "What about my dad's car?" I heard Alan ask. "I'm sure Doug has it." Phil muttered back, not really in the mood for a conversation. I looked in the mirror and saw the three arguing with each other. Phil placed the boxes of Stu's shit in the trunk. "Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it." Stu suddenly suggested. I looked away from the mirror and crossed my arms. Was he insane? "Torch it?" Phil asked. "Who are you?" "I don't know, Phil." Stu said, completely clueless. "Apparently I'm a guy who marries a complete stranger."

"This whole situation is completely fucked." Stu told him angrily. Stu grabbed a mug and threw it on the ground. "These mugs!" The mug shattered into pieces. "This hat." He grabbed the hat from Alan and threw it on the ground. "Hey!" Alan whined. "This car!" Stu continued and he motioned the car. "It's all evidence of a night that never happened." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm a schoolteacher, I got a kid, okay?" Phil quickly said. "I'm all for secrecy but I'm not going to torch a fucking cop car." "Fine, I'll do it." Stu said. "Can I help?" Alan asked, his voice eager. Stu nodded, "Yeah sure, thanks."

A cell phone started ringing. "Shit is it Doug?" Phil asked. They all searched through their pockets. "I don't have it." Alan said as showed his empty pockets. Stu grabbed his cell phone. "Argh, its Melissa." Stu groaned out of frustration. "Don't answer!" I called out the window. "I have to. She's called TWICE already!" Stu yelled at me before answering his phone.

"I'm learning all kinds of vino factoids." Stu was telling Melissa. He got in the car and sat in the back next to Carlos. "Well listen, we're about to go for a tractor ride." He lied. Suddenly I heard a revving noise. It sounded like a car driving really fast up here on the parking lot. I looked through my window and saw a orange Porsche stopping behind us and blocking our way out. "What the fuck?" Phil mumbled. I turned and looked confused. What was going on?

"So I should probably get going." Stu continued his conversation. "So pretty." Two Asian guys with baseball bats came out of the car. They looked pissed off, and I grew worried. They looked very pissed off. One hit the side of the car with the bat, "Come on get out of the car!" one the guys demanded. "They started up the tractor, I think it backfired." Stu said. Melissa probably asked him what the noise was. "Where the hell is he?" The other Asian guy asked angrily. "Hey! Easy guys! I-I-I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?" Phil quickly told them. The other Asian stared at me. I was frozen, not really knowing what to do. The next thing I knew was that the guy hit the windshield with his bat. I let out a small scream.

"Hey! What the hell man!" Phil yelled at him. Suddenly baby Carlos started crying, the entire car became a chaos. "Why would there be a baby? We're at a winery. That's a goat." Stu quickly rambled on. "Where is he?" They continued to yell. "We don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back, my voice shaky. "Sir?" Stu banged on the wire gauze. "Can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?" "I'm trying to but we're fucking blocked!" Phil yelled at him. Carlos cried even louder from all the shouting and Alan rubbed his stomach. The guy hit the front window and Phil covered his face with his arms. I'm getting really scared now.

"Hey! There's a baby on board!" Alan yelled angrily. "Get out of the car!" The guy yelled as he threatened with his baseball bat. "It's a baby goat!" Stu said. Eddie came out of the chapel I guess from hearing all the commotion. Before anything else could happen, one of the Asians pulled out a gun pointing it at me. I swear my heart stopped. "Phil he's got a gun." I spoke nervously. "No shit he's got a gun!" Phil yelled.

"I've got to call you back! Bye!" Stu said and he hung up. Phil yanked at the keys trying to start the car. "Come on." Phil muttered under his breath. I breathed nervously as I saw the guy's finger moving towards the trigger. This was it I'm going to die, at least I got to marry the man I've always loved even if it wasn't how I dreamed and I know that he actually does still love me. I turn to Phil, I had to tell him, "Phil," he didn't hear me, "Phil," I say louder this time getting his attention while he's still trying to start the car, "I'm still in…" the car started and he hit the gas before I could finish, running over the guys foot and ending up shooting Eddie in the arm.

"He shot Eddie!" Stu screamed in the back. "Fuck this shit man." Phil mumbled. He put the car in reverse and stomped the gas pedal. The tires squealed as we drove backwards. We drove through a bus stop, glass shattering into a thousand pieces and landing on the car. Phil yanked at the steering wheel and got the car out of reverse. "Go! go! go! go! go! go!" Stu yelled. Phil hit the gas pedal again and we drove away from the chapel.

"Okay!" Phil tried to calm down. "Oh that was some sick shit." Carlos kept on crying and Stu rubbed his belly to make him happy again, "We're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay." Stu turned to us and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" "I have no idea." Phil panted from fright. I began breathing heavily, and Stu's phone went off again. "Why don't you let that one go to voicemail?" Phil said, focusing on the road. "HA-HA-HA-HA." Stu laughed sarcastically. "That's a fake laugh by the way!"

I was still in shock with everything that just happened, I could've been killed. Phil then pulls me to him wrapping his arm around my waist, "Are you okay?" He asked a little concerned. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears. One of them must have escaped, because he was holding me tighter now. I took a deep breath, "I almost just died," I whispered. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you," he tells me and I smile up at him. I want to tell him that I still love him and that I also think that we shouldn't get the annulment but I want to wait until we're alone.

So we continue on to find this Jade that Stu married, praying that she knows where my brother is.

**REVIEW PLEASE! They help keep me motivated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

**I am so sorry it took me a lot longer to update, I had to get a new copy of Hangover because my lovely husband took it with him on his work trip…AND LEFT IT IN THE HOTEL! Grrr but I finally got it, YAY! My goal is to have this finished before the 12th when I leave for a cruise to Mexico! (: Also thank you for the reviews, they really do help.**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 7

The car ride to Jade's, Stu's new "wife", was a very quiet one. The only sound was the little gurgling sounds Carlos was making. Melissa called a couple more times but I finally convinced Stu to just turn his phone off.

I had a million things running through my head; my brother, hoping he was ok and alive. I don't know what I would do if I lost my brother, it would kill me. I was still in shock over the whole gun being pointed at me and nearly dying, and the whole me and Phil situation. I just hope that this all really does go well when I sit down and talk to him later. I still can't believe that it had to take a very rough night in Vegas and getting married for us to finally talk.

"It's got Ted Danson, Magnum P.I, and that Jewish actor." Alan said as we walked towards Jade's apartment. "Shut up Alan." Stu said. Phil walks next to me but I'm in my own little world and don't hear him talking to me. I snap out of it when I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Huh, what?" I say looking at him, "I asked if you were ok," Phil says. I shrug my shoulders. "I'm still a little shaken up but I'll be fine." He gives me a small smile.

"What number was it again?" Stu asked, looking at each number that we passed. "825." Phil replied quietly. As we walk down the hall to find her apartment, a strawberry blonde woman came out of it, talking on her phone, "Yes, I checked with her." She said. She turned towards us and a huge smile came across her face. "I found him! I'll call you back!" she hung up the phone and ran towards us. "Thank god! He's with his father!" she grabbed Carlos from the baby carrier and held him close. Father? Is she serious saying that Stu's the father sense their married? Congrats Stu I say in my head mentally laughing.

"I missed you too." She then began making out with Stu, wow that's uncomfortable and disgusting, but I bet it's better than making out with Melissa…if she even allows him to do that. After she finished up, she turned to us. "What the hell happened to you guys?" "Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Phil says. "What are you talking about? I went to get you guys all coffee back at the hotel, and when I came back to the room, you were gone." Did she have a key to our villa?

"Why are you being so quiet?" she asked Stu, who was still in shock from the make-out session that had occurred. "I'm not being quiet," he says shyly. The woman giggled and lifted Carlos up some more. "You're so cute. I got to feed Tyler, come inside guys!" She walked back into her apartment, us following her. As we entered, Alan turned to me and Phil, "You hear that? The baby's name is Tyler." He was so upset, I felt bad for him. Phil patted his back. "Yeah I think he looked more like a Carlos too."

We all sat down on the Jade's couch as she poured some Lemonade into some glasses. "Okay what's up? You guys are acting very weird." She said cheerfully yet with some suspicion. "Look, its Jade right?" Phil asked. Jade walked back to us with our drinks. "Very funny Phil." She says like she really knows him. Phil stared at his hands. "Right Jade, uh," Phil cleared his throat and looked back up at the woman. "You remember our friend Doug?" She smiled and sat down in a chair across from us. "Are you kidding? Doug was the best man at our wedding!" She seemed really excited about the wedding and that she was happy to be married.

"Exactly. Well we can't find them and we're pretty worried." Phil explained, "Oh my god, that is so Doug." Jade laughed, getting up from her seat. Does she really think she knows my brother…or any of us for that matter? My thoughts are interrupted when Stu spits his drink all over Jade and Tyler, making Tyler burst out in tears. Stu placed his hand over his mouth. "It's okay, daddy didn't mean it." Jade cooed the crying baby, walking towards another room in the apartment. "I'll go clean him off." She then left the room, and I hit Stu's arm. "What the hell Stu?" I hiss at him. "Oh my god." Stu muttered rocking on the couch, he looked pale. "What the fuck man, you've got to hold it together." Phil told him.

"Holy shit." Stu kept saying, still rocking back and forth.

"She is super hot. You should be proud of yourself man." Phil said. I gave him a glare, his eyes got a little wide, I guess forgetting that I was next to him, "Not hotter than you," I just roll my eyes at him and sit back against the back of the couch.

"She's wearing my grandmother's ring!" Stu exclaimed, putting his fist up to his mouth. OH SHIT! My mouth was hanging open when he said that. "What?" Phil asked, a little confused. "The ring! The ring I was going to give to Melissa!" Stu explained further. "Remember? My grandmother's holocaust ring?" Wait for it…I see the light bulb going off, "Fuck." Phil breathed in shock realizing now why Stu was freaking out. I don't think that Melissa deserves it, let her keep it. I mentally yell at him. I didn't want him snapping at me again so I didn't say it out loud.

"I didn't know they gave out rings at the holocaust." Alan said, obviously confused.

We all looked at him confused, before we can say anything to him Jade comes back with Tyler, "He's fine." "Oh good." I say. "He was just hungry, he's fine." Jade informed us. She sat down in a chair in front of us and smiled. "About last night, uh, do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" Phil asked.

"I haven't seen him since the wedding." Jade replied, moving Tyler into a more comfortable position. "The wedding. Okay, great." I said and Phil grabbed his napkin again to write it all down. "And uh, we can't re-what time was that at?" I handed Phil a pen off the coffee table so he could write it all down. He gave me one of his smiles that made my heart skip before writing. "Well," Jade thought, pulling down one side of her shirt, showing us her breast. Phil placed his fist against his mouth and cleared his throat uncomfortably, hell, I was uncomfortable…again. Does she not care what she does in front of people?

"I guess it's around 1, because I had to go back and finish my shift and then I headed back over to the hotel with Tyler," She says. "And was Doug there then?" Phil asked, still writing stuff down. "I didn't see him because you were all passed out. The room was a wreck." Jade chuckled. "I saw you and Liv getting it on on the floor; looks like you were giving it to her really good by the way," she said giving us a wink, my mouth was just hanging open and so was Phil's, "so I just crawled next to Stu." She made a growling noise, and Stu blushed. I looked over at Phil, embarrassed, and turned away.

Stu shyly raised his hand and smiled. "Uh, I got a question. When you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?" Stu asked hopefully, knowing what answer Jade was going to give him. "You know this, I'm a stripper." Jade said proudly. Stu pressed his lips together and started nodding. "Well technically I'm an escort but stripping is a great way to meet the clients." "Smart." Phil smiled, nudging Stu's arm. "Savvy." Stu mentioned.

Jade then turns to me, "Have you ever stripped before Liv?" "What?" I asked her. "I use to cheerlead in high school," What the hell was she talking about? Do I look like a stripper to her? "Last night you were amazing!" Jade explained with a normal smile. "I was giving Stu a lap dance and you got up on one of the poles and gave one of the best shows I've seen in my entire life!" Oh my God, I did not get on a fucking stripper pole. "Afterwards you gave Phil a lap dance, some guy came up to you during it saying he wanted one next and Phil punched him in the face knocking him out," both mine and Phil's mouths were still open, "You never stopped the whole time you were on Phil."

I looked over at Phil and see him smirking at me, "So, if you don't mind, can I get another one of those lap dances?" I looked up and hit his arm as hard as I could. He looked at me and smiled, giving me a wink.

"But it's all in the past for me now that I married a doctor." Jade said dreamily, as if it had been her lifelong dream to marry one. Stu smiled innocently and shook his head, "I'm just a dentist." Jade furrowed her eyebrows, so now he's a dentist. Before she could reply, the door got kicked in two police officers came in. We all looked at the door and began to scream. Jade covered Tyler with her body and Tyler started crying.

"Las Vegas police! Freeze!" The man yelled. We all backed away on the couch and raised our hands surrendering. I stared with wide eyes at the two officers and held my breath nervously. I had never been arrested before in my life! Hell, I've never been in trouble in school, I WAS A GOOD GIRL! "Shut that baby up! Shut that baby up!" The man yelled as he heard Tyler crying. "Oh god!" Stu yelled frightened. "Okay! Okay! Okay!" Phil yelled over and over to calm everyone down. He put an arm around me, trying to protect me. I was then torn away from him, and all of us were loaded into the stolen police car, on our way to the station.

Shit, we are so dead.

**Remember to review (: More than likely will have the next chapter up tonight so stay tuned my lovelies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 8

When we arrived at the station, Phil demanded our one phone call so he could call Tracy. He placed some coins into the machine and began to talk to her. I would've talked to her but I knew I would break down so Phil did it instead.

"After we take the mug shots, we bring them down here-" A police officer said and he walked up to us. He gestured to the bench we were sitting on. "Where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me kids, you do not wanna sit on these benches. We call this place, Loserville." The children the police man was guiding all looked at us and started laughing. I rolled my eyes. I still couldn't believe I was sitting here right now.

A chubby kid with blonde hair and a light blue shirt came up to Alan. He took out his phone and took a picture of him but Alan kicked the phone out of his hands. The kid gave him a death stare before walking off. I had a weird feeling that the kid was going to get revenge on Alan for that, I hope Alan is prepared.

"Wenneck! Price! Garner! Billings! Room 3!" an officer called out to us, signaling it was time to go. Phil hung up the phone and we began walking, only to get tangled up a bit. After some struggling, we just trudged towards the room, Alan being pulled from behind. They removed the handcuffs when we entered the room, and closed the door lightly behind them. "Lady and Gentlemen." Officer Franklin spoke, taking a seat by his partner. "We've got some good news and we've got some bad news." "Please give us the good news first," I ask with pleading eyes, I could use some good news.

Franklin threw some papers on the table, "The good news is that we've found your Mercedes." Phil chuckled of relief, hitting Alan's arm, who was smiling. "That's great news!" Alan smiled widely. Phil grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I turned to him and smiled back. It was good news but I wish it was about Doug.

"Yeah, it's over impound now. We picked it up at 5 AM this morning. Parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." Franklin read the papers. My smile along with everyone else's were gone. Phil let go of my hand and crossed his arms. "In the middle-That's weird." I stuttered, trying to find the right words. "Yeah, that is weird." Franklin repeated. "There was also a note." He grabbed a little napkin that was all wet from the night and threw it on the table in front of us. "It says uh, 'Couldn't find a meter but here's 4 bucks.'" I looked over at the note and immediately recognized it as Phil's hand writing. He use to write me sweet love notes when we were dating. I gave him a glare but he didn't look up from the napkin.

"The bad news is: we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning." Franklin informed us, leaning back in his chair. My heart stopped, we had to find Doug and get him home to get married tomorrow. "Oh, no, uh, officer that just impossible." Phil spoke up and he pulled himself off his seat a little. "No, we need to be in L.A. tomorrow for a wedding."

"You stole a police car!" Garden finally spoke. She turned to me. "And you beat up an innocent woman!" Phil choked back a laugh, and my eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I did what now?" I thought I just almost assaulted the nurse at the hospital, was there another incident? Franklin laughed. "We got a call from a woman at Caesar's Palace, saying that some tiny girl had beaten the shit out of her for talking to her husband." He pointed over at Phil, who was still holding back laughter.

"I couldn't have hurt an innocent person!" I whined, trying to reason with the officer's. "If you know me, I'm a peaceful person! I wouldn't hurt anyone. I never get into any trouble, I'M A GOOD GIRL!" I decided to leave out the nurse that I hurt, knowing that would help my situation. Garden nodded. "I guess not because you did. According to the woman, she was asking him where the HardRock was and you stormed up to her. You were really pissed off, and began yelling 'Back the fuck off of my husband!" before punching her in the face breaking her nose!"

Phil couldn't hold back the laughter now, letting out a loud howl. He held his stomach as I shot him a glare. I turned back to the officers. "I couldn't have done that. Please tell me I didn't do that!" Franklin smiled. "I wish I could, but we got the security tape with it all on there." He grabbed a black tape from the drawer in the desk and placed it in the nearby T.V. It couldn't make out the audio, but it showed some lady talking to Phil, me coming by and punching her in the nose, and Phil cheering us on. The video ended and I sunk lower in my seat. I could not believe I did that.

"We didn't steal anything. We um, we found it." Stu continued, trying to come up with a lie. "Yeah, if anything, we deserve an reward or something. Like a trophy." Alan spoke, serious about a reward for stealing a police car. "I see assholes like you every day." Franklin spoke angrily. "Every fucking day!" Garden yelled. I had never heard officers talk to people like this. Probably because I've never been arrested until now. "'Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid'!" Franklin pretended to be one of us, though that was nothing like how we acted. "Yeah! Wooh! Woo-hoo!" Garden joined in sarcastically, not helping our situation one bit. "'Let's steal a cop car because it'd be fucking funny'!" Franklin continued and turned to us.

"Think you gonna get away with it? Not up in here!" Garden spoke angrily and glared at all of us, making me sink in my chair again. "Not up in here!" Franklin yelled furiously which made all of us jump a bit. "Oh." Phil muttered nervously. He cleared his throat and looked down, thinking about an escape. "Uh... Sir? If I may? Uh...I'm assuming that that squad car belongs to one of you?" Phil was right. No wonder they got so mad and acted like complete fools in front of us. "Look, I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a schoolteacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip that'll look bad on me." "What are you getting at?" Franklin asked suspiciously. "Yeah Phil, what are you getting at?" I asked in a whisper, knowing Phil's plans always seemed to fall through. "No one wants to look bad. We got to get to a wedding, and you guys don't need people talking about how obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night." Phil continued. "But look, the point is: I think we can work out a deal. Discreetly of course. What do you say?"

Franklin turned to Garden and looked at her. She looked at some papers in front of her and slid them to him, tapping with her pen on two certain lines. I leaned a little closer so I could look but couldn't read what it said. Franklin started laughing and we all curiously looked at him. He turned back to us. This didn't look like it was going to be good.

"Do any of you have any uh, heart conditions or anything like that?" He asked.

We all looked at each other and a cleared my throat.

I raised my hand "I have epilepsy." When I was ten we found out I had epilepsy when the guys and I went through a haunted house on Halloween, the strobe lights gave me a seizure. When I woke up in the hospital the boys we're crying because they thought I was dead. The officers gave me a nod and looked at the rest of them. They all shook their heads.

We were standing in a room where all the kids of earlier sat. They were looking at us and the police officer that guided them told them what he was going to do. The other two officers still didn't leave us alone. They stood in front of the door, basically blocking our way out. That just added on to the stress that was already building. What were they going to make us do? It couldn't be that bad, could it? There were kids around!

"Okay kids, you're in for a real treat today." He told them. "These three gentlemen have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect. "Wait a second what?" Phil asked confused. The man walked to another door and leaned against it, blocking any chance of escape. Franklin walked towards us, one hand on the side of his belt, pulling something out of it.

He pulled out his stun gun. "Now there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal." He placed the stun gun against Stu's neck and the stun gun made a buzzer sound. Stu let out a girlie scream before falling on the ground. All the kids started laughing, and my eyes widened. "What the fuck!" Phil said with alarm. Alan just stared at Stu, who was twitching a bit on the ground. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Or you can shoot it from a distance." Franklin explained further. He attached something at the stun gun. Phil grabbed me and placed an arm around my shoulders, pulling my head close to him. I buried my head into his chest, not wanting to know what was coming. This was scarier than shit. I was happy it wasn't happening to me because I would go into a seizure or kill me, but I didn't want the guys to go through that.

"Now, Do I have any volunteers who wanna come up here and do some shooting? Huh?" Franklin asked. All the children raised their hands and the officer in the back also raised his hand. What a dick. "Alright, how about you young lady?" A little Asian girl walked towards the front, looking nervous. He gave her the stun gun and she looked at us. Franklin turned to us and ordered, "Let's go handsome, come one." Alan looked back at us and stepped forward but Franklin stopped him. "No not you fat Jesus. Slide it on back," He pointed to Phil and I. "You pretty boy."

Phil nervously looked at me and let go. He walked forward and I grabbed his arm, trying to make him not go. He pulled his arm free and my heart began beating a mile and minute. I didn't want them to hurt him. That would kill me.

"Alright it's really simple. All you got to do is point, aim and shoot." The officer explained to the girl. Phil took one more glance at me, as if telling me that it was going to be okay. I knew it wasn't going to be. "Alright you don't wanna do this." Phil tried to reason with her, his voice shaky, but confident. "You can do this, just focus." Franklin told her. The little girl nodded and turned back to Phil, confused on what they wanted her to do. "Don't listen to this maniac. Let's think this through." Phil tried again. I looked at his chest and noticed a red little dot on his heart. Oh shit, please don't shoot him there.

"Finish him!" Franklin yelled. The girl pulled the trigger and in a split second Phil was hit. Right in the balls.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled in pain, collapsing to the ground. I gasped, rushing to him to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah!" The officers cheered. I looked up at the girl and glared at her. "Right in the nuts! That was beautiful!" Franklin cheered. All the kids started laughing, and the girl smirked at me before sitting back down. Phil held his breath and rolled on his back, still in pain. I began to stroke back some hair, making sure he was alright. He began to pant, and I didn't know what to do to help him. I wasn't taught how to help someone who was tazed in the nuts. Who was?

"Good, we've got one more charge left. Who wants to do some shooting?" Franklin asked, looking at the many kids raising their hands. "How about you big man? Come up here."

I looked up and saw the same blonde chubby kid of before when Alan kicked the phone out of his hands walking to the front. Alan looked him the eyes and walked towards the front of the room like he was going to get into a duel with this kid. I rolled my eyes. "Okay same instructions, just point, aim and shoot." Franklin informed him. The kid slowly raised his arm. The little red dot appeared on Alan's leg and slowly moved up. This kid was being was too dramatic.

"There you go. That's the stuff. I like the intensity." Franklin said as he observed the kid and Alan. "Eye of the tiger. Good." The little red dot appeared on Alan's face, right on his forehead. "You're holding 50.000 volts don't be afraid to ride the lightning." The kid pulled the trigger and Alan was hit in his face. Alan let out yelps of pain but he managed to keep standing straight. "In the face! In the face!" Franklin laughed hysterically. Garden was also laughed her ass off. "Oh, he's still up! He's still up!" The kids started screaming when Alan stumbled over to them. "Alright everybody relax, take it easy." Franklin grabbed another stun gun and placed it against Alan's neck, making Alan fall on a table. "Some of these big boys, you gotta give them two shots."

Franklin continued to clap and turned asking who wants to get their fingerprints done, leaving the three of them withering in pain.

"Fuck those guys, you hear me?" Stu hollered, hands on his head. We all sat in impound waiting for the car. Stu was complaining about the situation that happened earlier. He wouldn't shut up about it since we left the police station. "That was bullshit, I'm telling everyone we stole a cop car!" Stu continued and started to pace around, kicking dirt up. "They let us go, who cares." Phil replied, getting tired of Stu's complaints. "I care!" Stu shot back. "You can't just do that! You can't just taze people because you think it's funny! That's police brutality!"

After some seconds he said, "I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?" "No." Phil replied, Stu leaving us to get one for himself. "That man doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ." He said irritated. He turns to me asking if I'm ok, I thought about what I was going to say next, and then said it. "I'm an emotional wreck. My brother is missing, I'm married after some drunk night out, and I can't remember a fucking thing!" I put my hands to my eyes as I felt tears come on. When did I get so god damn emotional? Was I on the rag soon?

"Don't worry, nobody's gonna find out." Phil assured me. "We're gonna find Doug, we're gonna get to the wedding and everything's going to be okay. No one's going to find out anything."

I looked down at the ring from my drunken wedding. Phil said no one would know does that mean he wants to get the annulment now? I didn't want to. "So," Phil said, looking at me again. "While were waiting for the car, tell me what you've been doing the past eight years. Do you have a good job? Boyfriend?"

I expected him to ask this. I might as well tell him. "Well, I'm a child psychologist, and I love it. Breaks my heart sometimes with what some of these kids go through but I love being someone they can trust to talk to and have my help." He gave me a real genuine smile. "As for a boyfriend…there has been no one after you." I said in a low voice. It was hard to read the look on his face, he looked sad, happy, so many things, I shrugged.

He then turned to Alan who was being silent. "Alan, you okay?" Alan turned to us, "I'm just worried. What if something happened to Doug? Something bad." "Come on, you can't think like that." Phil interrupted him quickly before he could go on. "I mean, what if he's dead?" Alan continued. My eyes grew wide as I heard Alan speak. I slowly turned to him with my mouth slightly open. Phil noticed my look and tapped Alan on his leg. What was I going to do if Doug was dead? How was I going to explain any of that to my parents or Tracy? I knew for sure I needed to break the news since I was Doug's sister. I could just see their faces now. "I can't afford to lose anyone close to me again. It just hurts too much." Alan replied sadly and he looked at his hands. He started to fumble with his thumbs. "I was so upset when my grandpa died." "Oh I'm s-How did he die?" Phil asked, trying to be nice.

"World War II." Alan replied. "He died in battle?" I asked, never knowing about this. "No, he was skiing in Vermont. It was just during WWII." Alan explained. I nodded slowly, telling him I understood while I actually was really confused. I understand how he would be upset, but something about that story seemed off.

"Alan, Doug is fine." Phil said, changing to subject back. "Well, why hasn't he called yet?" Alan asked, being stubborn. I looked back at the store and saw Stu walking back. I turned back to all the cars and stood up. How long did it take for someone to get our Mercedes back? "I don't know but we're gonna figure it out." I heard Phil continuing the conversation.

"I'll tell you another thing," We all turned to the voice and saw Stu walking back to us, ready to complain again. Phil and I just rolled our eyes and looked at away from him."6-1 odds our car is beat to shit." Stu said. He opened his soda and looked at each one of us. "Stu not now." Phil warned him. I sat down next to Alan and placed my hand on his hand. Alan squeezed it, but didn't look at me. "No seriously, how much do you want to bet it's fucked up beyond recognition?" Stu asked. Phil stood up and whispered, "That's enough. Look, Alan and Liv are seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak them out anymore."

Alan looked down and I just turned my head away from Stu. I heard footsteps getting closer to us. "I'm sorry guys." Stu apologized. "You know what, we're gonna search the car for any clues and everything's gonna be okay." He put a hand on my shoulder and I felt a little better. Before I could say anything back, I heard tires on dirt coming towards us. Phil and Stu both turned around and covered their eyes. I stood up and got off the porch, ready to face the car which I just hoped wasn't wrecked. "Oh shit, I can't look. Just tell me what it looks like." Phil said. I held my breath and turned with him, not wanting to see what Sid was going to kill us for.

The Mercedes pulled up to us and I was shocked that it looked exactly how we left it. No scratch, the roof was up, the tires looked fine, the inside looked fine, the mirrors were still okay and the lights weren't damaged. I released the breath I was holding in and ran towards the car. "You see, it's gonna be alright." Phil whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged him tightly before walking towards the passenger's seat. Phil walked over to the driver's side and smiled as he got in. I smiled as well, knowing everything was finally going to be okay.

Now we just have to find Doug.

**Yay 2 chapters in one night (: I'll have another one up tomorrow. Please remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 9

We were on our way back to Caesar's Palace and were looking through the car for clues. Phil was checking what he could in area around him, he was driving, I was sitting up front in the passenger seat looking around and checking the glove box to find nothing. Stu and Alan searched the backseat.

"Anything?" I asked Stu, who was looking under the backseat. "I found a cigar." He replied, holding it up for me to see. He tossed it out the open window and continued to search. "I found a black boot." Alan said, holding it up. Phil grabbed it from his grasp and looked at it. "Is it a woman's?" he asked, looking for the tag. I grabbed it from him and shook my head. "It says Men's size 6." I replied, tossing it back to Alan. Whose ever they were had smaller feet than me.

"What is this, a snakeskin?" I heard Alan say, holding up something long. As much as I don't mind snakes I really hope not, that's just another animal we have to add to with the tiger and chicken in the villa. Suddenly, Stu began freaking out. "EW! Alan that's a used condom!" he shouted, scooting away from him. He grabbed the condom and tossed it at Phil, who was disgusted. He tried shrugging it off, making the car swerve around the road. He's lucky were not on a busy road or we would have made so many people pissed off. As Phil freaked out, I grabbed the condom and tossed it out my open window, gagging.

Frustrated, Phil pulled the car over into a section that was abandoned and turned to look at Alan and Stu. "Alright, what the fuck man! We got to get this shit together!" Before any of us could say anything we heard a loud thumping come from the back of the car. "What's that?" I asked, listening closely. Stu's eyes lit up. "It's coming from the trunk." Phil turned from Stu to me and his eyes widened. "Doug's in the trunk!" he yelled, getting out of the car with the keys. I pushed myself out of the passenger side and Alan and Stu did the same. We rushed to the back of the Mercedes as Phil got the key into the lock.

As the trunk opened, we all stared in confusion at the sight. Suddenly a naked Asian man jumped out of the trunk and on Phil. He started hitting Phil with a crowbar. We all stumbled back; trying not to get hit by it and Phil just tried to get the naked guy out of his face and off him. Phil spun around, failing to get the guy off of him. He started coming my way and I jumped away with a yelp. The guy hit Phil again and finally Phil threw him off of him. The Asian guy turned to Stu and hit him in his stomach. Stu bend over in pain and the guy hit Stu's back which made him fall on the ground. He turned around and saw Phil trying to stop him. The guy hit him full against his jaw. Phil grunted in pain and fell down on the ground. I squeaked, and moved away from the naked man as he turned to Alan, who was freaking out.

"I'm with you! I'm with you!" Alan yelled at him. The guy slowly approached Alan and swung his cane around in his hand. "You gonna fuck on me?" He asked angrily with a high voice. "Nobody's gonna fuck on you!" Alan tried to reason with him. "We're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too! I hate him! He destroys cities! Please!" I slowly went towards them again, hoping to reason with the crazy man. "Please take it easy, we're not going to hurt you," I said. The man suddenly ran to me and hit me in the side. It felt like something cracked, I grab my side, falling to the ground. "Please stop!" Alan yelled. "This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants."

I rolled on my back and holding onto my side. "Ow! Fuck!" I then turned and saw Alan on the ground, holding his stomach. The man was running towards the city, and I groaned.

"What the fuck was that?" Phil asked in pain. I crawled over to the car and leaned against it for support. God I think he broke a rib. "I have internal bleeding. Someone call 911." Stu choked out as he crawled on his knees "That was some fucked up shit!" Phil said. "Who was that guy? He was so mean!"

I was in so much pain, I've never broken anything before, just sprang my ankle once during cheer practice. I felt some hot tears running down my face. This fucking hurts! "Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Alan said, looking at us. "Last night on the roof, before we went out, I slipped something in our Jagermeister." I turned to Alan, "What?" Oh, now I was pissed. "I'm sorry guys, I fudged up." Alan apologized. "You drugged us?" Stu asked and finally sat up. Oh shit, this wasn't going to be good. "No, I-I didn't drug you. I-I was told it was ecstasy." Alan replied sadly. "Well who told you it was ecstasy?" Phil asked and he sat up a straight.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store!" Alan said, leaning against the car. "Why would you give us ecstasy?" I asked, fighting the urge to punch him but it hurt to move. "I wanted everyone to have a good time and I knew you wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night." Alan said and he finally gained the courage to look at us. Phil turned his head away and sighed deeply. I covered my eyes, knowing I would just make it worse if I said something. "But it wasn't ecstasy Alan! It was Roofies!" Stu yelled. "You think I knew that Stu?" Alan replied, sounding sad. "The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter." "I'm sorry, you mean the drug dealer from the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" Stu asked sarcastically.

"Let's just calm down." I said. "You fucking calm down!" Stu yelled at me. Phil, Alan and I looked at Stu and kept our mouths shut. "He drugged us!" Stu stood up. "I lost a tooth! I married a whore!" "How dare you she's such a nice lady!" Alan yelled back at him. Stu looked like he was ready to choke Alan, "You are such a fucking moron!" "Your language is offensive." Alan said and he looked away from Stu. Stu stumbled closer to Alan. "Fuck you!" Stu yelled. Phil got up and pushed Stu away from Alan.

"Alright let's just take a deep breath, okay?" He said. Stu turned his back to us and walked to the trunk. He sat down and stared at the ground. "This is a good thing guys!" Phil continued. I stood up and put a hand on the car so I wouldn't fall over and get hurt again. "Good thing? Please explain!" I said, holding my side. "At least we know it wasn't a stranger who drugged us for god knows what reason!" Phil explained. Stu got off the trunk and walked back to us. "You are so right Phil," I replied, looking at him. "This is so much better! We know that our FRIEND drugged us! Now everything is unicorns and fucking rainbows!" I put a hand on my side again, and stiffened at the pain.

"Here's something that I would like to remind you two of: Our best friend Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse." Stu said angrily. "That's highly unlikely." Alan shook his head. "It's true!" Stu yelled, angrily. Phil grabbed Stu's shoulder and pushed him away again. "That does not help. Alright, let's get this shit together guys." He grabbed his sunglasses off the ground. "Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug is back there. Maybe he's asleep. Come on! Let's go!"

"Stu, a little help?" Alan asked from the ground, holding up a hand. Stu walked to him and pushed his hand away. "Shut up!" He yelled. Stu opened the door and hit Alan against his head as he was getting up. Alan fell back down on the ground. "Oh god, oh god. Are you okay?" Stu asked and helped Alan up. "Alan, I'm sorry."

As we get back to Caesar's we walk by a woman with a nose brace on her face. She gives me the dirtiest glare. "I'm so sorry," I say to her causing her to give me the bird, "No listen to me please," I plead, "I was completely out of it last night, I would never hurt anyone. I am so sorry." I felt like I was going to start crying. I felt horrible for what I did to this lady. She looks past me and then down with defeat. "Fine, I forgive you. We've all done crazy shit when we're drunk right?" I give her a small smile. "Thank you!" She nods and walks away. I start to do my happy dance to have the forgiveness of the woman whose nose I broke. As I turn around dancing Phil is standing behind me with a very amused look on his face. "What" I ask, "You really are a great woman," he tells me. I feel my face heating up with a blush. Before I say anything else Stu calls us where he and Alan are waiting for us.

"Wait guys." Alan said as we were about to go back into the villa. We turned back to him. "What about the tiger? What if he got out?" "Oh fuck, I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger." Phil groaned frustrated. "How the fuck did he get in there?" "I don't know," Stu grumbled, looking at Alan. "'Cause I don't _remember!"_ "Stu, keep it down." I whispered and opening the door. "Because one of the uh, side effects of, uh, Roofies is memory loss." Alan explained, completely serious. I rolled my eyes at him. "You are literally too stupid to insult." I commented, going into the room. "Thank you." Alan replied.

"Hey!" Phil warned us in a whisper. He then walked in with me. Slowly we all got in the villa one by one with Alan as the last person. He slammed the door shut and the noise echoed through the villa. I looked around and saw that the room was still a complete shit hold, but I heard some soft music coming from the living area. "Did we leave the music on?" Phil asked as he heard it too. He turned back to us and I just shrugged. We turned around the corner when suddenly Phil screamed and backed off. Stu screamed too. I saw a dark skinned man that we definitely didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asked in alarm, hands up. "No, who the hell are you?" The man asked. "Quiet, quiet!" A man behind our black grand piano told us. We turned to him and the man spun around on the chair. Holy shit, was that….? "Mike Tyson?" Phil asked in disbelief. "Ssh! This is my favorite part coming up right now." Mike said. He waited for the music and when the drums came he mimicked the beat in the air like he was drumming. I do the same thing when I hear this song but I'm not doing it now only in my head.

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight." Mike sang along. We all slowly walked closer to him with Mike's buddy following us. "Need a chorus line, guys." He ordered us swaying his hands still. "Oh lord." Alan softly sang. I looked at him and giggled to myself. "But I've been waiting for this moment for all my life!" Mike continued to sing. "One more time guys." Mike ordered with a smile. "Oh lord!" We all happily sang along. Suddenly Tyson threw a punch against Alan's jaw and Alan was immediately knocked out. "Oh Jesus!" Phil yelled. We all went to the floor to make sure our friend was okay.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, shock in my voice. Mike turned the music off and looked at me. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, wincing in pain from standing up so fast. "Mr. Tyson would like to know: Why is his tiger in your bathroom?" The man beside Tyson asked. "Hold on a minute!" I said, pointing to Alan. "That was not necessary!"

Phil pushed me aside, causing the sharp pain to shoot threw me making me collapse on the ground, and looked at Mike. "I'm a huge fan!," Phil says not realizing what he did, "When you knocked out Holmes, that was-" But he gets interrupted "What the fuck man." Tyson half yells ignoring Phil as he comes to help me up, "Are you alright?" I look up at him giving him a weak smile, my side was killing me. "I'll be fine; some crazy Asian guy broke one of my ribs earlier." Shock was all over Phil's face, he didn't know that.

"Who the hell do you think you are pushing this beautiful woman down with a broken rib?" Tyson says getting face to face with Phil. He takes a step back with a little bit of fear in his eyes, "I'm her husband and I didn't…" Tyson cuts him off again turning to me, "You married an ass like him?" He asks pointing to Phil, "Married as of last night…drunk." He smiles at me and Phil starts to look pissed. I rolled my eyes at Phil and began to speak, "Alright look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened."

"It's true. We got in all kinds of trouble and we can't find our friend. And if you wanna kill us then go ahead 'cause I don't even care anymore." Stu said and he placed his hands on his hips. What the, was he serious? Phil quickly walks over to me wrapping his arm around me, being careful of my side and warned him, "Stu what are you talking about?"

"I don't care." Stu repeated. I grabbed Stu's arm. "Of course you fucking care. What the hell are you talking about?" "I don't care." Stu repeated again.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" The man asked angry and confused. "We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil explained with a brief chuckle. I held my laugh in and just smiled. "Wait, how did you guys find us?" I asked, just noticing that they were just here. "Did someone up front send you up?" Mike's friend looked at me like I was an idiot. "One of you dropped your jacket. We found it in the tiger's cage this morning." He said, showing us the jacket. He tossed it to us and I gasped.

"That's Doug's!" I said, looking at the jacket. "What about Doug? Did you guys see him?" Phil asked, ignoring the jacket. "I was fast asleep." Tyson mentioned, folding his muscular arms. His friend nodded, "Because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." "Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar." Tyson mentioned as he nudged his friend. They both looked down in sorrow, his friend taking his hat off. "What-What happened to Omar?" I asked nervously, knowing exactly what happened. "Oh don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more." Tyson assured us. He sounded like he was trying to comfort us, but it actually wasn't helping at all.

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot but do you think there's any way we could perhaps go to your house so we can look around for some clues for our friend?" Phil asked. "Absolutely. How else do you think we're gonna get the tiger back?" Mike's buddy said. He turned his back to us and walked to the door. "Come on champ." Tyson followed him. "Excuse me?" Phil snapped, following them towards the door. "We're not gonna put it in the Bentley." The friend explained and he turned back to us. "You brought it here. You bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes?" He left the Villa but Tyson remained.

He pointed his finger at us and threatened, "Don't make me come back for him." Phil ran a hand through his hair and I did the same. Shit, how the hell were we going to pull this off?

"That was Mike Tyson." Stu whispered to Phil as we went to sit down. "Yeah no shit that was Mike Tyson." Phil replied. "I'm just saying, he's still got it." Stu said excitingly, and we heard a groan coming from the ground. "Alan!" I said, rushing to my future brother in law. He looks up at me with a confused look in his eyes, "You ok Alan?" "Mmhm" he mumbles and gets up sitting on the couch.

Now how in the HELL are we going to get the tiger back to Tyson's?

**Review my dear readers. Show how much you LOVE this (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

**This is the longest chapter yet, also Liv and Phil have a heart to heart (: Hope your ready (:**

Chapter 10

After a few minutes of making sure Alan is ok while Phil and Stu debate on the tiger situation, I get up and walked to my room, wanting to change out of my dirty clothes. I go to my suitcase hopping there is some extra clothes that Tracy packed and luckily she did. I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a black off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. After changing I go to the bathroom fixing my hair and makeup. I looked like I was in a car crash. I examined my face a little before going back to the room and lay myself onto my bed.

I felt my muscles began to relax except for my one side. I didn't want to get back up, I just wanted to relax and close my eyes for five minutes. As soon as I start to drift to sleep I hear my door open, revealing a mess that was Phil. I started to groan a little bit and sat up; so much for a small nap.

Phil smiled at me and sat down on the bed with me. "You alright?" he asked, looking at my side. I look down and shrug my shoulders. "Can I check it out?" he asks, I mumble a sure; I forgot to look at it when changing. I lay on my good side as he lifts up my shirt very gently to avoid causing me any discomfort. I hear him gasp, "How bad is it?" "It's not great but you'll heal," he tries to reassure me. I look over at it and see a bruise the size of a cantaloupe and swollen at where the rib is broken.

He gets up leaving without saying a word. I just look in the area that he went completely confused. He comes back a minute later with something in his hands, "there was an ice pack in the freezer," He tells me as he sits next to me placing it on my side. I jump a little bit from the cold but relax, it feels really good. "I'm sorry about earlier with Tyson…I didn't know about your rib." He says, you can hear the sadness and guilt in his voice. "You didn't know Phil," I say taking his hand in my giving it a little squeeze. I smile at him and he gives me one of the smiles I love so much.

He lies down beside me pulling me into him. I lay my head on his chest as he strokes my hair placing a kiss on the top of my head. We stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he speaks up, "Well, we have a lead right now. Once we return the tiger, we'll be able to find Doug, and then we can return to our normal lives." I didn't understand what he meant. "What about us Phil?" I say below a whisper.

He puts his hand under my chin to lift me up to look at him, "I told you what I wanted Liv at the chapel, I want you and only you." I felt the tears in my eyes; I get up slowly and start pacing in the room. "But what if you don't want me anymore like before?" Phil looked up at me with pain in his eyes. Phil pulled me back down on the bed, and looked at me; his blue eyes making me feel weak, "I promise I will never leave you again Liv, I love you." I swear my heart was about to stop.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I opened it again, and sighed. "I've never stopped loving you Phil, even after you broke up with me, married Beth and left that horrible voicemail, I could never stop loving you. That's why I avoided you for eight years because it hurt too much to see you because I was still in love with you. There is no one I would rather be with than you, it's always been you. If I lost you again… I would have nothing to live for." I say the last part with a few tears rolling down my face.

Phil put a finger underneath my chin, tilting my head up, using his thumb to wipe the tears away, "I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere, I swear that I will never hurt you again." I smiled, I have not seen Phil like this sense we dated. "I know," I whisper, Phil smiled, and pulled my into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, placing my head on his chest. I missed being like this with Phil, I missed being in his arms. I couldn't be happier to know of his love for me and I truly believe with all my heart he would never hurt me again.

I moved my head away from Phil and looked into those amazing blue eyes of his. Phil looks at me and gently brushed a stray hair out of my face. A smile spread across his lips. He comes a little closer to my face our smiles slowly went away. I then felt his breath hot on my face, and the hairs on my neck rose. I closed my eyes, and he closed his, and I felt our lips brush…

"PHIL! LIV!" I felt Phil stiffen. Our lips were no longer brushing, and I felt him remove his hand from the back of my neck and puts our foreheads together, eyes still closed. He starts mumbling how much he hates Stu right now causing me to laugh. Stu yells for us again, I give him a kiss on the nose and he helps me up leading me out of the room.

When we join Stu and Alan, their standing by a room service cart. Alan removed the top of the tray in front of us, revealing a raw steak. Alan walks away to his room and Phil and Stu play a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to see who is going to bring the stake to the tiger.

Alan comes back with the bag of Ruphylin and began jamming the little white tablets into the meat. "This isn't fair." Stu complained, watching Alan jam the Roofies in. "It's rock, paper, scissors. There's nothing more fair." Phil said and leaned over the chair he was sitting on. I was next to him, with my chin on his shoulder. He smiles over at me and rubs my knee.

"Alan should do it." Stu mumbled, still not taking eyes off of the raw meat. I rolled my eyes, "Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson! Come on, for Doug." I tell him, "Then you should do it." Stu snapped, looking at me. "It's her brother, not mine." I feel Phil getting tense, "She is not going in there." He hissed, "You lost rock, paper, scissors. Not my fault that paper beats rock."

Alan grabbed the pepper and started peppering the steak. Phil cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why are you peppering the steak? You don't know if tigers like pepper." Stu said, just as confused as Phil was. Alan stopped and looked at Stu, "Tigers love pepper." He started peppering again. "They hate cinnamon." Alan placed the pepper back on the table and pressed the one of the Roofies a little further in. Stu sighed and looked over at Phil. "Phil, just do it. You should do it." Stu tried to reason with him. Phil shook his head, "I would but you lost. It wouldn't be right." "Okay, I jammed 5 Roofies in there." Alan said and he grabbed the steak. He gave it to Stu. "Just go in there and throw it in to him." "Fine." Stu sighed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door, looking back at us in a pleading way, Phil just smirked and laughed a bit and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing." Phil added. Stu rolled his eyes and finally gained the courage to go. He closed the door and we waited. "Why would you close the door? If the tiger was coming your way you could easily escape if you didn't close the damn door." I ask Phil who just chuckles. Did he not want us to see him freak out? Suddenly we heard a girlie scream. Phil and I jumped out of the chair as a reaction and saw the door opening. Another scream was heard and Stu came running out of the bathroom and jumped onto the couch, curling into the fetal position. We all stared at him and Stu tilted his head up. He was panting and took a deep breath.

"And what do we do now?" Stu asked, holding his legs closer to him, rocking back and forth. "We wait." Alan replied. After that we all exchanged looks. We all sat in the living area waiting for the tiger to finish his steak. Stu sat behind the piano and the chicken sat on top of it, Phil sat on the chair reading a magazine, Alan sat on the couch and I sat on Phil's lap, resting my head against Phil trying to rest my eyes a little bit and then I heard Stu starting to play the piano.

_What do tigers dream of when they take a little tiger snooze?_

_Do they dream of mauling zebras, or Hale Berry in her cat woman suit?_

_Don't you worry your pretty striped head, We're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed._

_And then we're gonna find our best friend Doug, and then we're gonna give him a best friend hug._

_Doug, Doug, Oh! Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug_

_But if he's been murdered by crystal-meth tweakers_

Phil looks at his watch and we all hear a groan coming from the bathroom and something fall.

_...Well then we're shit out of luck. _Stu finishes his song.

We rolled a luggage cart out of our villa, where the tiger lay asleep under a white sheet from my bed. Stu looked outside the villa before we left, and made sure the coast was clear. "By the way, we're all gonna die." He commented, rolling the cart out. The nose of the tiger wasn't fully covered so you could still see it, and mouth that was open. Alan quickly covered it and we rolled the tiger to the elevator. Alan bumped the cart against the wall and the tiger groaned. "Watch it!" Phil warned him in a whisper. "That's his nose!"

I looked around the corner and made sure no one was there, and motioned them to bring the tiger around. We rushed to the elevator, hoping no one would enter the whole ride down. But with our luck it's bound to stop. We got lucky, and got to the Mercedes, putting the tiger in the back.

Phil drove towards Tyson's house, at least we tried, but we didn't know exactly where it was. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. The only sound we heard were the cars outside and the radio playing. "Hey guys," Alan began. Phil and Stu looked at him. "When's the next Hailey's comet?" "Who cares man." Phil replied with a yawn. I agreed, who cared about a stupid comet? "Do you know Stu?" Alan asked and he turned to Stu. Stu thought about it. After some seconds he replied, "I don't think it's for another 60 years or something." "But it's not tonight right?" Alan asked to be sure. Stu shook his head, "No, I don't think so." Alan turned back to him again and continued, "But you don't know for sure?" "No." Stu muttered quietly. Phil looked with irritation at Alan and turned away again.

We drove inside a tunnel. "I had a cousin who said he saw it and it blew his mind. So I want to make sure I never ever miss it again. So if you guys know there's gonna be one-" Suddenly we all heard a growl behind us. I snapped my head to the back and saw that the tiger was awake. We all screamed as the tiger roared again. Me, Stu and Alan were desperately trying to get away from the tiger and Phil dug his nails into the steering wheel to try and keep us steady on the road. We all shouted things over and over but the tiger only regained his strength and roared even louder. Stu accidentally pushed me against Phil, which made us bump against a bus next to us. Phil yanked the steering wheel back to the right and we bumped against the wall. I heard a scream come from Phil, and saw three slash marks on his neck.

"It got Phil! It got Phil!" Stu yelled over and over. All the cars behind us honked at tried to dodge us. I opened the door and jumped out of the car. The next thing Phil, Stu and Alan rolled out of the car as well. Phil slammed the door shut and moved away from the windows. I got onto my feet again and stared at the sight. The tiger was eating and scratching on the leather. Sid was going to fucking murder us now. "Oh my god!" Stu yelled in shock as he saw the sight. "Fuck it!" Phil yelled, holding his wound. I placed my hand on the wound and looked at it. My hand was covered in blood. Phil moved my hand and placed a hand on his neck. "You got clawed!" Stu exclaimed in a yell. "You're bleeding!" I added, I ripped my shirt tearing it around the whole thing so now my stomach was showing. I walk over to Phil putting it on him to help with the blood.

We all looked back at the car and saw the tiger ruining the seats some more. "No!" I shouted. The tiger suddenly punched its paw through the window. We all screamed and jumped back. The glass shattered onto the ground in front of us. "Okay, okay, okay, okay wait hold on!" Phil said and took a deep breath to calm his breathing. I placed my hands on my forehead and stared with open mouth at the tiger. Aw fuck, what are we going to do now?

While Alan was busy with steering the car, me, Phil and Stu were pushing the car up the hill to Tyson's house. We weren't going back in the car now that that beast was awake so this was the only way to get him back. Alan suddenly whimpered and walked away from the car while whispering, "I can't do it guys!" "Alan, get you're fucking hand back in there and steer the car!" I grumbled, still pushing the car. "I'm too nervous." Alan spoke frightened, shaking his hands, jumping up and down. "Alan, this is your time to shine bud." Phil encouraged him. Alan nodded and stuck his hand back through the window again. He grabbed the steering wheel and made sure the car kept driving straight. He was whimpering still, but at least he was steering again. "That's good." I said, smiling. "Keep it straight." Phil added. We turned around a corner with a lot of effort and saw Tyson's huge house.

We walked through the gate and finally stopped in front of the door. Phil rang the bell and we waited for Tyson. The big bulking black guy from before opened the door with a grumpy look on his face. "You're late." He told us sternly. "Whatever man, we had to push it the last couple of miles." Phil sighed in frustration. "Come on in." the man stepped out of the way. "Mike's got something he wants to show you." We walked inside and I looked around. Two stairs were on each side of the room and everything was rich and fancy looking. I saw a marble floor and a grand staircase.

"That thing's out of control man. Seriously, you gotta put it down." Phil said as he pointed back to the tiger that was getting comfortable in the Mercedes. The man looked at the tiger, and raised an eyebrow before closing the door.

We walked through the corridor and Mike's friend led us to the living room. Mike sat on the couch and looked at the TV. We all took a seat next to him and waited patiently for him to speak. Tyson turned on the TV and I saw that the tape was from a security camera.

"When we got back we took a look at the security cameras." Tyson said. The tape started playing. It showed me, Phil, Alan, Stu and Doug stumbling around in the garden, laughing and drinking. Phil was talking to Doug, Doug was laughing is butt off and Stu and Alan stumbled after us.

"Oh it's Doug!" Stu said in relief. "Oh, thank god he's alive." Phil sighed. "That's our buddy. That's who we've been missing." Stu explained to Tyson. "Why don't you just pay attention? I don't have all night." Tyson replied, a little irritated. We all nodded and looked back at the tape.

On the tape we were now walking to the pool. Alan was stepping onto a rock, while Phil and I were wrestling with each other. He pushes me against a wall and we were kissing furiously, getting all feely touchy trying to rip each others closes off. Doug starts cheering, _"Hell yeah, my best friend and baby sister are going to make me an uncle,"_ Doug says proudly while wiping a tear away. Wow Doug_._ It then shows Alan starting to pee in it. "That's me on TV. I've never been on TV before." Alan spoke excitingly. "_What are you doing?_" Doug laughed. "Really? Really Alan?" Phil asked irritated as he looked at the tape. Alan stared confused at the image. Tyson turned to Alan and shook his head slowly from disbelief and anger. "Yeah I was uh-" Alan tried to come up with an excuse. "_You're gonna overflow the pool, man!_" Video Doug laughed. "Maybe I-Should I wait outside?" Alan asked. "I think that's a good idea, Alan." Tyson answered but I could hear the anger in his voice. Alan immediately stood up and walked away from us. Stu and I looked nervously at each other and back at the tape.

"_Come on, come on. Come on_." Phil whispered on the tape with laughter. We all walked back to the gate where our police car stood. Phil had the tiger on a leash as he guided it to the car. "By the way man, where did you get that cop car from?" Tyson asked. "We uh, stole it from these dumb-ass cops." Stu chuckled. Tyson got a big grin, "Nice!" We all started laughing. Tyson scooted a little closer to me." High five that one." He said and gave me and the guys a high five. I looked back at the tape, and suddenly felt a little better.

Phil opened the door of the car and pushed the tiger inside. "You know I just have to say that I've never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature." Phil started to try to gain some more friendship with Tyson. I then began to giggle and nudged Phil's arm, telling him to look at the video. Phil immediately shut his trap when he saw what his video self was doing. "_Check it out! Check it out! Stu, Stu._" Phil said. He started mimicking like he was butt-fucking the tiger. "_Fuck this tiger!_" Once again laughter was heard on the tape and Stu fell on the ground. Alan slammed against the back of the car, some puke coming out of his mouth.

"Who does shit like that, man?" Tyson asked and he slowly turned to Phil. "S-Someone who obviously has a lot of issues. I-I'm a sick man." Phil lied. The video then ended, and Mike turned the T.V. off. I put my head in my hands again and smiled. "This was hugely helpful. Really. Because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive." Stu spoke. Phil nodded. "Thanks again, Champ. And, uh, again we are sorry we stole your tiger." Phil apologized sincerely. Tyson shook his head, "Man, don't worry about it. Like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up."

We all laughed again, and I felt like there was a lot more hope for us. We were getting so much closer to finding Doug, I could feel it.

After leaving Tyson's house, we began to head back to the hotel, planning on looking for more clues on where Doug could possibly be. Stu was driving, with Phil in the passenger side. Alan and I sat in the back, trying our best to stay awake. Stu was the first one to break the silence.

"You know, everyone thinks that Mike Tyson is such a badass, but I think he's a real sweetheart." He said, looking out the window at the car ahead of us. Alan scoffed. "Well I think he's mean." He folded his arms and looked outside, lost in other thoughts. Phil clapped his hands together. "Okay, I think it's officially time that we call Tracy." I threw my hands in there. "Finally! Phil says something that makes sense!" Phil ignored me and rubbed his face. "I mean, we don't have much of a choice, and who knows? Maybe she's heard from Doug." "That's what I've been telling you this whole time!" Stu said, stopping at a red light. I rubbed my temples as I waited for the light to turn green.

"We need to be completely honest," I said, scooting forward in my seat a bit. "We need to tell her everything." As much as I hated facing the wrath of Sid for his car, Tracy was going to be a lot harder to face. She had a short temper when it came to people she loved. "Well," Stu began, looking at the red light again. "We don't need to tell her everything. Maybe we can leave out me marrying a hooker. You know, just stay focused on Doug?"

I nodded in agreement, and Alan looked back at us. "Guys, what am I going to tell my dad about this car?" I groaned, and looked out the window as Phil began to talk to Alan about it.

I noticed a black SUV speeding towards us, and I screamed. It wasn't slowing down, and it was coming closer and closer. Before I could say anything, it slammed into the side of the Mercedes, and we went sliding across the road, hitting a nearby sign. Before anyone could articulate what had just happened, a red stripper sign came falling down onto the car. I pushed Alan away, it nearly dodging his head. "Jesus!" Phil yelled in alarm. Stu said something, but I couldn't make out what he said.

"Everyone okay?" Phil asked, rubbing his head. My bad side was throbbing from hitting the door. I saw Alan's eyes wide open, scared about his near death experience. Phil was looking at Stu, who looked freaked out. I undid my seatbelt and put a hand on Phil's seat. "Are you okay? It hit you on the side pretty hard." Phil nodded, rubbing his side. "I think I'll be alright. Are you ok?" "I hit my bad rib again but I'll live."

I heard a car door slam, and I saw a familiar figure emerge out from behind the car. I gasped as the two men from the Best Little Chapel appeared, along with the guy from the trunk. He didn't look happy to see us again, and we weren't happy to see him. He made a come here motion with one of his hands at us. "Get out of the car, please." He asked; anger in his voice.

Before we could reply, the two bigger guys began pulling us out of the car, and I screamed as the window scraped my bad side. I got thrown to the ground by the man who pointed a gun at me. I heard Stu and Phil yelling in pain as they were pulled out, along with Alan. I got up off the ground and ran towards them, and Phil looked over at me pulling me into him, feeling a little scared at the moment.

"I want my purse back, _assholes_." The Asian man spoke, angry. Phil leaned on the car and panted. "What? Your purse?" "It's not a purse, it's a satchel!" Alan yelled from the side of the Mercedes. "It's a purse!" the Asian man spat. "And you, steal from wrong guy!" I put my hand up. "Wait a sec, we stole from _you_?" "Okay, listen, we don't remember what happened last night!" Stu snapped. "So help us out here."

One of the body guards stepped forward. "Well, you guys met at a craps table late last night," he pointed to Alan. "Yeah, you were on a heater when he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand." Phil's eyes widened. "No shit, 80 grand's nice." "Okay, that's good." Stu added, still a little confused. The bodyguard continued. "He put the chips in his purse, and then you guys took off with it." Stu shook his head. "Wha-? No, that doesn't sound like us."

The little Asian man, squeezed the man purse in his hands. "Mine had EIGHTY THOUSAND DOLLARS inside! This one?" he threw the purse on the ground and stomped on it. "Nothing!" Alan stepped up. "HEY! There were skittles in there!" He began to charge at the man, but one of the bodyguards punched him in the stomach before he could get even close. The Asian man laughed hysterically his voice very high. I walked over to Alan and helped him up. "Don't let the beard fool you, he's a child!" Stu insisted, helping me with Alan. The man just continued to laugh. "It's funny 'cause he's fat!" he laughed, pointing at Alan, who looked hurt at the comment.

"So, Alan picked the wrong bag, it's no big deal." I said, looking at the man again. He was seriously getting on my last nerve. "Okay," he snapped, not a single smile on his face. "If it's 'no big deal', then why when I come after you guys," he pointed at Phil. "He start screaming like crazy, and throw me in trunk!" "What, I did that?" Phil asked in disbelief. The other guard stepped forward. "Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm, and you wanted to take him home with you." I turned and looked at Phil, who began laughing. I laughed with him. "Oh, it's just funny!" he said, and we both laughed harder. I had to admit, that was pretty hilarious. I wish I could remember that.

The Asian man laughed sarcastically before getting serious again. "Ah, fuck you." Phil and I shut up, and I bit my bottom lip. "If you want to see your friend again, you get me my Eighty grand!" He was threatening us, and I gasped. "You, you have my brother?" I said, feeling the anger build. I grabbed the little man's collar, and shot daggers into his eyes. "You are so going to get it!" I yelled, but before I could do anything, I was grabbed by one of the bodyguards, who grabbed my waist and held me back. I tried to fight back a scream from the pain. The Asian man regained his posture, but the bodyguard kept a hold on me.

"You have Doug?" Stu asked, taking this more calmly then I did. The bodyguard smiled, and walked over to one of the sides of the car, hitting his fist against it. I heard a muffle, and I gasped. Phil and Stu began freaking out, running towards the back. They yanked at the door, but it refused to open. They were pulled back by the bodyguard not holding me, and I could see the anger in their eyes. "What do you want?" Phil asked, trying to regain his breath. The Asian man smiled. "Not so good now huh? Quid pro quo, douche bag."

Stu put his hands up. "Look, we're very sorry, but this is an easy fix! Alan, where's the purse?" Alan looked down at the ground. "I don't know." He mumbled. Stu scoffed. "Well, it's back at the hotel I suppose, right?" Phil nodded. "Yeah, we can get it!"

Stu nodded. "Well, why don't we write you a check? Is that alright?" I didn't bother pay attention anymore. The bodyguard's grip on my waist tightened, I was in so much pain, tears were rolling down my checks. It was useless. "No check! Cash only!" The Asian man snapped. Stu clenched his fists. "There's a missing person in there!" he yelled. The Asian man patted his mouth. "Yawn. Boring, let's leave." He motioned to the car. The bodyguard holding me carried me towards the car, and I screamed, "PHIL!"

"Hey!" I heard Phil yell as the bodyguard holding me opened the door. "Let go of her!" He began walking towards us, but before he could do anything, I was shoved into the SUV, and my wrists were tied. I kept screaming, struggling to get out of this. I wasn't being kidnapped, this wasn't happening. "No." I heard the bodyguard say, slamming the door close. I kept screaming, and the other bodyguard slapped me, hard. "Shut up bitch!" he said, clenching his fist. I closed my mouth, even though my fear threatened to let another scream escape. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I saw Phil outside the window, looking in to see me. I scooted towards the window, and looked at him, feeling a tear escape.

"I'm going to save you Liv, I swear I will. I love you." He yells to me. Before I can respond the car began to move. I sucked in a wail, and turned to Doug, who was squirming. The car came to a stop again, and the Asian man rolled down the window. "Meet me in Mohave desert at dawn. Bring money!" "What?" I heard Phil say, but the window than rolled up. Before it did though, I heard Phil scream, "Hold on Liv! We'll get you and Doug back!" The car then hit top speed, driving off, leaving my friends behind me. That's when I began to cry quietly. Before I could turn back to look at them, a bag was placed over my head. I then felt a huge blow to the back of my head.

Blackness then covered me.

**What do ya'll think? You see that little button that says _REVIEW_ ? Please click and leave me an awesome review. Please and thank you (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 11

Oh god my head was killing me. Getting slammed in the head with a Louisville Slugger wasn't exactly what I wanted. I awoke with my head out of the bag, and some bulking black guy next to me. I wanted to rub my eyes, but they were still bound together behind my back. Man, my wrists were going to be so cut up at the end of the damn day. The SUV came to a stop, and I flung forward in my seat. The black guy looked over at me and smiled. "Hey. They kidnap your ass too?" I nodded, and the man just looked away.

He looked back at me. "Name's Doug. Yours?" I was about to say my name when my eyes widened, almost bulging out of my head. "Wait a fucking second, your name is…?" I tossed the thought aside, and looked around, trying to find my cell phone to tell the guys it wasn't really Doug when I realized I left my phone in the villa. Shit.

After a while, the two bodyguards that worked for Chow, the small Asian man that kidnapped me, opened the doors. They replaced the tape over our mouths, and I had the bag over my head again. I was taken out of the car, and I felt sand getting into my heels. I struggled to get my grasp away from the man holding me, but all that did was get him to grip me tighter.

"Here they are," I heard Chow say to someone. "Now, cash, hand it over!" There was short silence, but then I heard a voice say. "Give us the girl first." It was Phil. "Fine." Chow snapped, and I was shoved nearly falling on my face but I was caught by who I think was Phil, and He removed the bag off of my throbbing head. I was met by Carmel colored Aviators, and as Phil removed the tape and rope, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to death. He began stroking my hair and I pulled away after a while.

"Phil, before you hand the money over, I need to tell you something," I said, looking him in the eyes. "That's not….." I then heard Stu saying, "That is not Doug!" "Doug." I finished. "What are you talking about Willis? That him!" Chow denied, pointing at black Doug. I folded my arms, and Phil stepped forward. "That's not our friend." He snapped, hands on his hips. "The Doug we are looking for is white!" Alan chimed in. I watched as they tore the duct tape off of the man, and he screamed in pain. He glared at me before turning to Chow, shooting him an even worse glare.

"I told you I was the wrong guy chink!" He yelled, walking towards Alan. "Damn Alan, what the fuck you got me into?" Stu put his hands. "Whoa, Whoa, you know him?" He asked Alan. Alan nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, this is the guy that sold me the bad drugs! How ya doing man?" He acted like this Doug was his best friend.

Doug looked confused. "I didn't sell you no bad drugs!" Stu looked over at the man. "Wait, you sold him the Ruphylin?" Doug looked at us as if we were crazy. "Ru-huh? I exchanged looks with Phil, who still looked angry. "Who gives a shit! Chow, you gave us the wrong guy! Where the hell is Doug?" "I AM Doug!" the drug dealer said. I put a hand to my aching head. Oh god, I so didn't want this to happen right now. Alan began laughing. "Haha! His name's Doug too! Classic mix-up."

Chow yawned and walked back to the SUV. Before he could enter the car, Phil yelled out, "Hey! You gave us the wrong Doug!" "Not my problem!" "No!" I screamed. "Fuck that shit! I didn't get hit in the head with a baseball bat and taken against my will to get someone who is NOT my brother! Give us back our money, and take this piece of shit with you!" Chow smiled slightly and walked back to us. "Oh yeah, okay. I'll take him back, uh, right after you suck on these Chinese nuts!" He grabbed his privates, and I rolled my eyes. This guy was like a six year old boy. He then gestured jacking off, and I turned away. This man was sick. "So long gay boys!" He yelled, getting into the car. He then drove off, and I flipped him off as he passed us.

Phil then began kicking the dirt. "God Dammit!"

Alan repeated the motion. "Gosh darn it!"

"Shit!"

"Shoot!"

After a little tirade, Phil walked over to me and hugged me again. "I'm so glad you're okay." He mumbled into my hair. I hugged him a little tighter, feeling the same. After all those hours being in Chow's car, I just wanted to smell Phil's cologne, instead of the smell of cigarette's and rubbing alcohol. When we pulled away, Phil put a hand behind my neck, and kissed me. Not hard and hungrily, but soft and passionately. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and stopped kissing Phil. I blushed at him, and turned around to see Stu. "I hate to break your little moment there, but we should call Tracy." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. I nodded, and turned back to Phil. I smiled shyly and asked him, "What was that for?" Phil smiled, and ran a hand through my hair. "I thought I almost lost you." I give him a small kiss on the lips, "I'm not going anywhere." He gives me a smile and then he pulls his phone out and walked away from me.

I walked back over to the Mercedes, where Alan, black Doug, and Stu were leaning against. Stu turned to me and smiled. "So, are you guys dating now or what?" he asked, and I blushed.

"I don't know. But I want to tell him..." I looked down at the ground "That I don't want to get the annulment, that I want to stay married to him." Stu puts a arm around me, "I'm happy for you Liv." I give him a smile and walked over to Phil, who had just gotten a hold of Tracy.

"_Hello_?" I heard Tracy's worried voice answer the phone.

Phil cleared his throat. "Hey Tracy. It's Phil."

"_Phil, were the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out_," I swear she was about to lose it. Glad we were not in the same room with her.

"Yeah, uh, listen." Phil replied, looking at the ground. "We fucked up."

"_What are you talking about?"_ She asked incredulously.

"The bachelor party, the whole night got way out of control." He then paused, seeing me next to him. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "We lost Doug."

I heard Tracy suck in a breath. "_What_?"

Phil looked at me sadly. "We can't find Doug." There was another pause, and I heard yelling. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

I was about to say something else, but then we were slammed into the dirt ground. I grunted, and held my ribs. I looked over at Phil, who was holding his stomach. Stu was holding Phil's phone, talking to Tracy. He then hung up, and Phil hit his arm.

"What the hell dude?" Phil coughed, clutching his stomach. His black shirt was covered in dirt. "I know where Doug is!" Stu yelled, and I smiled. We all got off the ground and ran towards the car.

We were finally going to get my brother back!

**Sorry this was shorter than usual. There are only a couple more chapters and then the epilogue. I can't believe it's almost over. ): Remember to review please. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

Chapter 12

Even though I was in the back seat, I could see the speedometer rising as Stu hit the gas to get us back to the city. Alan was next to me, fiddling with something I couldn't see while Black Doug was on the other side of me. Phil was in the passenger seat, trying to piece together what Stu had said earlier.

"I don't know man. It just hit me." Stu replied, proud that he remembered something from our fucked up night. "Remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on the statue?"

"Yeah, it's because we threw it out of the window." Phil replied, still wondering what that had to do with finding my brother.

"No, impossible." Stu shook his head and explained. "You can't open windows in Vegas hotels."

I nodded. "That's right! Too many people get drunk or high or some shit and try to commit suicide! But wait, then how did we…." I still didn't know what was going on, and Stu was just confusing me more.

Suddenly Phil became quiet and started realizing something. He turned to Stu and yelled, "Oh my god!"

"Whoa, wait. What's going on?" Alan asked confused. I looked at Phil, and it clicked.

"Doug was trying to signal someone." I spoke up. Phil turned to me and smiled widely. I smiled back.

"How did you figure that out?" Phil asked, looking at Stu.

"Doug made me realize it." Stu explained, focusing on the road.

Alan furrowed his brow. "Doug?"

"Not our Doug, black Doug." Stu pointed at Doug in the backseat next to Alan.

"Hey!" He warned Stu. "Easy with that shit. Come on."

"Sorry." Stu apologized quickly. I saw some buildings up ahead, and couldn't hold in my glee. We were so close to Doug I could feel it.

"Okay can someone tell me where white Doug is?" Alan asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"He's on the roof Alan." Phil told him. Alan furrowed his eyebrows and turned to me. I nodded, telling him that Phil was correct.

"He's on the roof. We must've taken his mattress up there as a prank, so he'd wake up on the roof." Stu explained us.

"Like that time in summer camp." Phil suddenly remembered. "We moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?" He began laughing, and Stu laughed with him.

"Which was hilarious but not so funny now because we forgot where we put him." Stu added, his laughing stopping.

"You guys are fucking retarded, you know that?" Black Doug said, rolling his eyes.

"Holy shit." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I wonder if he's still up there?"

"There's only one way to find out." Phil replied, putting a hand on my knee. An electric bolt shot up my leg, and I put my hand over his. He smiled, and kept his hand there until we got back to the hotel. I suddenly felt like everything was finally going to be okay.

"Doug!" Phil screamed, running further up the stairs towards the roof. He slammed the door open and began looking around the roof. I came behind him and began yelling.

"Doug?" I yelled. "Where are you bro?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey guys!" I heard Stu suddenly yell. I turned around to see his excited face. "Hey I found him! He's over here!"

I suddenly felt like a huge weight had lifted off of my chest. My brother was alright, everything was going to be okay! I began running towards where Stu was, and felt someone's hand snake its way into mine. I turned to see Phil, whose smile was just as wide as mine. I squeezed his hand and we both ran to Stu. When we got there, I saw a red version of my brother, "Oh thank god." I gasped, holding a hand to my chest. I held back the tears of relief, and ran to him.

"You're okay! Ha Ha!" Stu yelled in his face and laughed happily. Doug looked at him with a confused and dazed expression. "We gotta go buddy. Come on." He pulled Doug up on his feet and we all looked at him. "Oh we have been looking everywhere for you!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Doug asked confused, his voice cracking. "You're going to be alright bro," I said, helping him stay up. "Everything's going to be okay." "Hey bud, you okay?" Phil asked, looking at him. "No." Doug slowly spoke. "Not okay."

"You look good." Phil gestured to his face. "You got some color, I'm jealous!" Oh Phil, don't kiss up to him right now. "I'm getting married today." Doug spoke and looked at me.

"Yes, you are." I said. "That's why you need to focus now."

"And do everything as we say. Because frankly, you're wasting a little bit of our time right now." Phil added. Oh Phil, why did you have to say that? Doug stared at him before suddenly screaming, "You fucking asshole!" He charged to Phil and body slammed him on the ground again. How many times is Phil going to get tackled today?

"Oh shit!" I yelled at the sight. Stu, Alan and I rushed to Doug as he started twitching on the ground his skin burning. I rushed to Phil pulling him up. I rubbed his arm and he smirked. "Get me home. Get me home." Doug whispered as Alan and Stu helped him up.

"Okay." I said, grabbing hold of him. "Let's get going." Before we could get off the roof,

Phil grabbed my wrist, and motioned to my ring. I sighed, and looked at him. "If you want to get an annulment we can." He said, and I could sense the pain in his voice. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Phil," I began, struggling to find the right words. "As much as a mistake this was, I just can't do it, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Phil smiled that smile that I love so much before wrapping his arms me and spinning us. He was touching my ribs but I didn't care, we were both so happy right now. "Thank you, you've made me the happiest man on earth," He whispers in my ear.

Before I walk away he pulls me back pulling at the front of my shirt. "What are you doing?" I ask as he pulls out my necklace from inside of it. It's the silver one with the star I always wear. I look at him confused as he continues to look at it. "You still have this?" Oh it finally clicks; this is the necklace he gave me for my birthday when we were dating. I love stars. "Yeah, I pretty much never take it off. It's my favorite and it's the only thing I have that reminds me of you." He looks into my eyes and gives me a sweet kiss.

We then walked off the roof and towards the entrance of the hotel. We grabbed a wheelchair for Doug and wheeled him out, Stu yelling at some airline on the phone. "What about into Burbank?" He asked, and then closed his phone. "All flights are sold out. We're so fucked!" Phil handed Doug a water bottle and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to see Jade waiting on a bench, and Stu left. "We'll leave without you!" Phil called, but Stu ignored him.

Doug cocked his head to the left. "Is he missing a tooth?" Alan laughed. "Ha! Yeah!"

I smiled, and out a hand on Doug. "How are you now? Feeling a little better?" Before my brother could answer, he grabbed my left hand a stared at it. "Olivia, what the fuck is this?" Oh shit, the ring and he used my full first name…

Phil looked at him. "Dougie, you have to understand that we were wasted, and…." But before he could answer, Doug's fist came down on Phil's balls, making Phil groan. "What the fuck man?" he coughed out, holding his balls. Doug turned to me and whispered. "How could you let this happen? You two hate each other." "Doug, your my brother and I love you but there are things you don't know…like I was in love with Phil sense you introduced us as kids. We dated for two years secretly after I caught Nathan cheating on me."

"Why didn't you tell me." He asked, "Cause I knew how you would react to your sister and best friend dating. But he broke up with me before leaving for Yale…" "THAT WAS FUCKING YOU, THAT'S WHY SHE WAS SO DEPRESSED!" He yelled at Phil as he walked backed over hitting him in the balls…again. "Doug, I never stopped loving him and my heart shattered when I got the wedding invitation…" "That's why you didn't go?" I shook my head. "I always loved him and I always will." He gave me a weak smile, "If that's what you really want Liv, I'll support you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and go check on Phil.

We walk towards the Mercedes, which had just pulled up in front of us. We piled in, Stu tagging along finally, and we began heading towards California.

After being on the freeway for a while, Doug spoke up about something. "At least the trip wasn't a total disaster." He said holding the strings underneath his hat so it wouldn't fly off. "When I woke up on the roof I happened to find $80,000 worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket."

"Oh my god!" I yelled, looking at the chips. "Looks like we're going home with some money guys." Doug smirked as he showed us the chips. We all started cheering and I smiled.

"Here he comes!" Alan said an hour later, pointing towards a van. The door opened of the van and Alan waved at the guy, "Hey Neeco!" "Hey, what's up Alan?" Neeco replied. He grabbed some packages and threw them to Stu who caught it all. Stu handed one to Doug and another to Alan, Phil focusing on the road ahead.

"Thanks Neeco!" Stu said and he shook his hand. "Page me!" Alan yelled as Neeco drove away. I looked at the packages and groaned. "What's wrong?" Doug asked me, looking at my disappointed face. "I can't wear a tux, Doug. I need my maid of honor dress, which, unfortunately, was misplaced during our Vegas escapade!"

Alan laughed. "It's alright! When I paged Neeco about the tuxes, I made sure he got you a dress as well. Did you know that the company they work at also made everything for the wedding?" I arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Alan nodded, "I heard Tracy talking to mom about the bridesmaids dresses, and she said the Tux Shop was covering everything. Eavesdropping can come in handy sometimes you know." I smiled, and hugged my future brother in law.

Phil pulled over to the side of the road near an exit and we began to change. I made sure the guys weren't looking at me as I changed into the dress, but before I knew it, I felt the zipper on the back of my dress go up, and I turned to see Phil smirking. "You look like you needed help." He smiled, reminding me of the beginning of our adventure. I smiled and hugged him, ignoring Doug's glare. I got into the car, and everyone else piled in.

When we were almost at Tracy's house we were busy with the final touches. Stu was pulling on his socks, Phil was tying his tie, Doug was shaving, and I was applying the rest of my make-up. When we reached the house, we pushed the door open and adjusted ourselves. We got some dirty looks, but I ignored them.

"Hey, sorry MapQuest took us on a really crazy route." Stu replied, adjusting his tie.

Tracy's face lit up, and she scurried out of the room, and I followed her.

**Yay they made it back! (: REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

**Last chapter before epilogue. Can't believe it's almost over )':**

Chapter 13

I stood at the altar with Brittany, holding my flowers close to me. The music then began, and everyone stood up as Tracy began walking down the aisle. I adjusted my maid of honor dress, and looked at the flowers in my hands. I then looked over at Tracy, who smiled at me.

I looked over at Phil and saw him whispering something to Doug. Doug just smiled, and turned to look at Tracy. Phil looked over at me, and I felt butterflies explode in my stomach. I blushed and looked away. To the side of me, Brittany was looking between me and Phil with a suspicious look in her eyes at him, but he didn't take his eyes off of me. She gave me a little nudge but I ignored her. I knew she would give me a ear full later along with Tracy.

Tracy reached the altar, and turned to Doug as the preacher began to speak. "Where were you?" She sounded irritated. "And why are you so red?" "Honey, it's a long story." Doug sighed, rocking on his heels. He always did that when he was nervous.

"We are gathered here today because of the strength of love and of promises kept-" The minister said, ignoring the whispers from the two people he was uniting.

"All I know is, I am so sorry." Doug apologized. "And I promise for as long as we're married to never, ever put you through anything like that again. Can you forgive me?"

I looked down and noticed Tracy grab Doug's hand. I smiled, being really happy for my brother. I hadn't seen him this happy in a very long time. I looked up again and saw Phil looking at me again. He smiled, not a smirk, a real smile, and I blushed. His blue eyes met mine, and I felt a jolt in my heart, like I was being electrocuted. As Doug was saying his _I do, _Phil mouthed it to me. I did the same thing when Tracy did it.

After the ceremony me and Phil we're talking next to the dance floor when I hear, "Daddy!" Noah yells, running into Phil's arms. "Hey my man. Come here." Phil smiled and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. I felt a little swell in my heart. It was touching seeing him be so kind to a child. "How was your soccer game?" "Good." Noah replied, his smile huge. Aw, he had Phil's smile!

"Phil," Beth said, her eyes not leaving her BlackBerry. "I have to go. I have a huge meeting with one of my clients. I was just dropping Noah off with you before I had to leave." She began to turn without even saying bye to her son. Phil looked pissed off but ignores it. He looks back at Noah who didn't take his eyes off me. I never officially met Noah until today.

"Daddy, whose this?" He asks still not taking his eyes off of me, "This is Liv, Uncle Doug's little sister." He gives me his fathers smile and leans into Phil's ear, "She's really pretty," I try not to giggle. Phil gives me a smile, "You should marry her dad, if you don't can I?" I couldn't hold it anymore and started to giggle out loud. "Can we tell you a little secret?" He asks his son, he nods, "We got married this weekend." His little eyes lit up, he was so adorable. He grabs me pulling me and his dad into a hug. "I'm so happy for you dad and...mom?" Phil looked at me to see how I would react but I just smiled, it felt great. "Is that ok?" He whispers in my ear and I nod.

We sat down at a table eating some cake when I saw Melissa walking over to Stu and Alan; I tell Phil to look. I saw Stu talking and then she yanked his mouth open, pushed him and yelled at him. "Stu, what the FUCK is going on?" Melissa growled. Phil and I placed our hands over Noah's ears. "Watch your language lady!" Noah yelled at Melissa. I giggled, and removed my hands from his ears.

"We went to Las Vegas." Stu replied, letting the truth out. "Oh really? Las Vegas?" Melissa said sarcastically. "Why would _you_ go to Las Vegas?" "Because my best friend was getting married and that's what guys do." Stu told her, sticking up for himself.

Melissa poked his chest angrily, "That's not what you do!" "Really? Then why did I do it, huh?" Stu started to raise his voice. "Because I did. Riddle me that! Why'd I do it? You know, sometimes I think all you want me to do is what you want me to do." Melissa laughed sarcastically, and I leaned forward a bit. "Well I'm sick of doing what you want me to do all the time. I think in a healthy relationship, a guy should be able to do what he wants."

"THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!" Melissa screamed furiously. The band then stopped playing, and everyone's eyes were on the fireworks. "Oh good!" Stu yelled back. "Because whatever this is ain't working for me!"

Phil and I looked at each other and smiled. Stu was finally growing a pair.

"Oh really?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." Stu replied.

"Since when?" Melissa grumbled, pushing it too far.

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June!" Stu slammed his fist on the table. "Boom!" Ha, take that she-devil.

"You told me it was a bartender." Alan said from beside him, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh you're right. I stand corrected. It was a bartender." Stu turned back to Melissa. "You fucked a bartender."

"You're an idiot!" Melissa spoke as her only come back. Oh, this was the best wedding ever!

"You're-you," Stu groaned out of frustration. I think he was trying to call her a bitch, but didn't have the heart too. "You're such a bad person. Like, all the way through to your core."

Melissa became silent, and I could tell she was angry. He looks at Alan asking if he wants to dance then walks off leaving Alan with Melissa who exchange a few words. Me and Phil get up joining the guys on the dance floor hugging Stu. The music started to play again. A couple of minutes of dancing when Brittany comes up to me, "Hey Liv can we talk?" She asks looking between me and Phil, I nod and walk with her where the music isn't so loud.

It was quiet for a few minutes, "So what's going on?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me. I run my hand over my face when its nearly yanked off of me. "What the hell is this Liv?" She asks while looking at my wedding ring. "Um…well…" I didn't know what to say. "You two got married." It was a statement not a question. I just nod. I looked down not wanting to see her expression. Next thing I know she has her arms around me giving me a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you Liv, Tracy was right, this weekend would definitely change things between you and Phil." She gives me a smile, "I didn't expect ya'll to get married but who cares you two are meant for each other. I can see the love radiating off you two tonight, just like Doug and Tracy." I gave her a hug, "I do I love him so much Britt, I can't tell you how much I owe Tracy for making me go."

We were laughing when Britt looks behind me and gives me a smile, I turn to see Phil, "Sorry to interrupt but Liv, may I please have this dance?" Britt gives me a nudge, "Of course she will." She answers for me. I walk over to Phil, he takes my hand leading me to the dance floor.

As we're dancing I recognized the song, it was our song when we were dating, 'Lost in Love' by Air Supply. Phil starts singing my ear.

_(Now I'm) Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But I'm back on my feet  
And eager to be what you wanted_

So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me

I couldn't help but notice how much the song really fit us. I looked up at him and started singing back to him.

_You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on  
(Carry on)_

He kisses my forehead and I lay my head on his shoulder as we dance to the rest of the song. As we were dancing I saw Doug whisper to Tracy who was watching us. She looks at Doug in shock who nods with a smile at her. She looks back at us and gives me a smile and wink.

When the song was over Phil takes my hand leading me to a bench in the gardens. We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute just. I look up at him to see him looking at me with so much love in his eyes. "Liv Wenneck are you sure this is what you want?" He asks me, I give him a smile, "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you." "I love you too." He plays with the ring on my left hand, "Liv Wenneck…has a great ring to it." He says smiling. "I know, I love it." I say smiling.

"So now that we're married," I say, "I think we should move in together." I was nervous what he would say, worried he might freak out now but he does the complete opposite. He removed a strand of hair from my face and placed a hand on my waist. "I would like that." He then leaned forward, and kissed me. I put a hand behind his neck, kissing him back. It was fierce of hungry, it was sweet and passionate. His lips were not as rough as our kiss back in the desert. They were soft and gentle.

I never wanted this moment to end.

After a while, the wedding began to die down, with everyone slow dancing to some song the band was playing. It was beginning the get dark out, and the garden's lights began to turn on, glistening on the patio. Phil and I went for a walk around the garden for a bit, holding hands and just catching up.

We slowly made our way back to the wedding, where Noah came running up to me, "Mom can I have this dance please." My heart swelled up as I put my hand in his. He was so cute. Phil watched us with so much love in his eyes. Doug and Stu walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder watching me and Noah dance. Then Doug got a serious look on his face as he said something to Phil. Doug was looking at me and gave me a wink. Guess he was giving the "break my little sister's heart and I'll kill you" speech. Stu was giving him the same glare. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "What's so funny mom?" I look down at Noah, "Nothing sweetie." When the song ended I gave him a hug thanking him for the dance. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and we go back to his dad where Doug and Stu are no longer.

Later, we went back to the patio and sat with Stu and Doug, who were relaxing and sipping beers. Noah fell asleep in Phil's arms, so he had to be careful when he sat down by me. I sat down and handed Phil a beer, and we all just stayed and talked.

"So," Doug said, motioning to my left hand. "When are you going to tell mom and dad that you married Phil?" I looked at my hand and groaned. "Shit. I forgot all about them. I have no idea how I'm going to do that." Phil grabbed my hand. "Hey, we'll figure something out." I gave him a smile as he kisses the side of my head.

"Dougie," Stu began. He lifted his head back up and looked at my brother. "I gotta tell you man, this was a gorgeous wedding." "I give it six months." Phil said. I looked over at him and hit his arm. "You're a dick." I chuckled. I saw Noah stir a bit, and Phil began to rub his small back. Doug took a deep breath and shook his head slowly, "I don't know what to say. Thanks for the bachelor party I guess?" We all chuckled. "Yeah, I wish we could actually remember some of it." Stu said.

"Hey guys," Alan walked up to us and showed us a small Nikon. "Look what I've found."

"Whoa, that's my camera." Stu said and placed his beer down on the table. He got off his chair and held out his hand for his camera, but Alan moved it away. "Yeah, it was in the back seat of the car." Alan explained and looking at it. "Oh g-Are there photo's on it?" Phil said, curiosity filling his eyes. Alan nodded, "Yeah. Some of it's even worse than we thought." He chuckled a bit. "No fucking way." Phil said, standing up. He placed a supportive hand under Noah to hold him up.

"Wa-Wa-Wait." Doug quickly said and took the camera from Alan. He looked at us. "We look at these pictures together, okay? One time. And then we delete the evidence." We all looked at each other. I wanted to see them, but then again, I was scared about what might be in there. I wanted to see my wedding to Phil, and how Phil got in the hospital. Not to mention how I ended up beating the shit out of someone. "I say we delete them right now." Stu said, not so sure if he wanted to see them himself. "Are you nuts?" Phil said, placing Noah down in the chair he was sitting in. "I want to see how I wound up in the hospital! Is that in there?" "Yeah, it's in there." Alan laughed. "Plus, there might be some good memories in there." I said. There had to be something good in there. The whole night couldn't have been horrible.

"Guys," Doug asked for our attention. We all looked back at him. "One time. Deal?" "Deal!" Phil instantly spoke. We all nodded and looked at the camera. Doug turned on the camera and went to the first picture. "Oh dear lord!" Stu yelled of shock. "That's classic!" Alan laughed.

_Alan lying asleep in the hotel with a dark skin coloured woman next to him, not wearing anything but a black skirt._

_Again Alan and the woman but this time lying down. _

_Stu smiling happily with a beer and two blonde strippers next to him._

_Liv dancing with some random person._

_Phil lowering a lollypop in a blonde woman's mouth while lying on top of her._

_Liv punching the blonde woman._

_Phil pulling them apart._

_Phil failing to pull them apart. _

_A group photo with Chow._

_The same picture but this time Alan stealing the satchel from Chow_

_Same picture but Chow on the ground with Phil on top, trying to steal Chow himself._

_Jade 'dancing' in front of Stu while Stu sticks a dollar in her pants._

_Liv tossing off her dress, dancing with Phil. _

_Phil about to stick a twenty in her bra, but Doug slapping him instead. _

_Stu dancing on stage with Jade._

_Phil and Alan sitting on a couch with Liv on Phil's lap, legs up to Phil's face._

_Liv kissing Phil while Stu slapped her butt._

_Another woman giving Phil a lap dance._

_Liv shoving the woman off of him. _

_A stripper trying to get Alan's attention but he was busy with his pager._

_Liv and Alan hugging each other, smiling at the camera._

_Stu pole dancing with Jade behind him._

_Stu trying to pull out his own tooth with Jade watching nervously._

_Again Stu trying to pull out his own tooth but this time they were all watching in shock and disgust._

_Stu's tooth was out._

_Stu, Alan smiling happily to the camera with blood all around Stu's mouth._

_Phil doing a belly shot with Liv, her giggling like crazy._

_Alan trying to do a belly shot with Liv, but Phil shoving him away. _

_Phil wanting to fight Alan but was held back by Liv and Doug._

_Doug in front of the police car with a shot gun, Alan behind that arresting a blonde woman, Phil kissing Liv on top of the car, with Stu smiling and poking Liv's butt. _

_Alan and an old lady smiling at the camera._

_Alan gambling with everyone cheering._

_Alan sleeping on the gambling table._

_All of them in a limousine with fluffy pink scarves around their necks._

_Liv getting a tattoo._

"Wait," I said, looking at them. "I got a tattoo?" I looked at the picture, and pulled up my dress a bit. Sure enough, right across my waist was Phil's name in black cursive. Phil laughed, lovely.

_Alan getting his belly pierced. _

_A close up._

_Stu yelling at someone._

_Stu trying to hit the person but Phil holding him back._

_Stu actually hitting the person._

_Alan swimming through the fountain of the Caesars palace._

_Phil breaking into a jewelry store._

_Alan breaking the glass and grabbing a ring._

_The alarm scaring the shit out of Stu._

_Them leaving the store in the cruiser._

_Phil proposing to Liv with the stolen ring._

_Liv hugging Phil and looking at the ring._

_Liv and Phil kissing at their wedding. _

_Phil smiling and pointing at Liv happily. _

_Phil, Stu, Alan and Doug holding Jade on their wedding pictures._

_Jade on Stu's back, cheering while showing her ring._

_Stu flirting with Liv. _

_Jade pushing Liv off of the altar. _

_Phil lying unconscious in the hospital with Stu and Alan doing some crazy poses._

_Liv kissing Phil on the head. _

_Phil waking up and laughing with some type of alcohol in his hands._

_Liv trying to hit the nurse checking on Phil._

_Phil grabbing Liv._

_Phil pulling Liv on top of him._

_Phil falling asleep with Liv in his arms in the hospital. _

_Tyson with his girlfriend, asleep._

_Phil pretending to knock Tyson out._

_Liv smiling with thumbs up by the tiger. _

_Everyone walking away with the tiger. _

_Doug on top of the tiger._

_Doug sleeping on his mattress on the roof._

_Alan pretending to fuck him._

The screen then turned black and we all looked at each other. "Holy shit." I said, sitting back down. "That was insane!"

**Epilogue is next. Review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover. I only own Olivia/Liv and Brittany. Although I wish I did own Phil/Bradley Cooper (:**

**Here it is the last part of Shattered Pieces in Vegas. You all are amazing and I want to thank you all for your reviews and support. Love you all.**

**Big thanks to:**

**Lovelylilvamp66**

**Stealsandstyles**

**Lolsmileyface6**

**x XRoweenaJAugustineX x**

**Morgan**

**Ali**

**Megan the Legit**

**Thank you all! Now here's the Epilogue.**

Epilogue

_2 years later_

I swear this is the longest three minutes in my whole life. I'm sitting on the edge of the tub trying to avoid looking at the sink where the little plastic stick is screaming my name. I look at my phone and finally time is up. I walk over to the sink with my eyes closed, take a deep breath, pick up the stick and slowly open up my eyes.

"Liv, I'm home," Phil calls walking in the apartment.

We've been married for two years now sense Vegas and our life is going great. My parents took the news pretty when we told them about us getting married. Mom was just happy that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life alone and dad just gave him the same speech Doug did at his wedding.

Phil got shared custody of Noah who spends more time here than with his mom. Beth is always _busy_ and can't be home to take care of him. Noah is adorable and I look at him like he really is my son. My heart swells up every time he calls me mom, it never gets old.

"Liv?" Phil calls for me again. I hurry up and hid the test under the sink and go to meet him. "Hi sweetie, sorry I was in the bathroom." He walks over to me giving me a kiss on the lips. "Hi," he says kissing me again. I giggle as he starts kissing me all over my face. "Good day at work? You seem happy." He gives me a smile, "For the first time this year my whole class got A's on their midterms." This was big, he was always stressing over his students. He wants nothing but the best for them when he's not getting annoyed by them.

"That's great hun, how about we go out tonight to celebrate you being the world's greatest teacher." And maybe to celebrate something else. "That sounds great, how about that new Italian restaurant that opened last week." I nod in approval. "Is Noah coming over tonight?" "No tomorrow." "Ok, I'm going to go get ready."

In our room I sit on the bed and think about how I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant. We've talked about have a baby before but nothing really came from it. I hope he takes it well. It would break my heart if he's upset. I rub my stomach thinking about the little being in there. I don't realize how long I'm sitting there until Phil is kneeling in front of me.

"Huh, what?" I ask. "I asked if you were ok, you haven't changed." I move my hand off my stomach hoping he didn't notice. "Liv?" "Oh I'm sorry Phil, I guess I'm just in my own little world." He gives a small laugh and kisses my forehead. "Ok, I'm going to take a quick shower." I nod and walk to our walk in closet to find something nice to wear. I want this to be special…at least hope it'll be special to him.

By the time he's out of the shower I'm wearing a black strapless dress that hugs my curves to my waist and then flares out above my knees with my black heals. I have my hair straightened with my bangs in a small French braid on the side and my make up is light with just a little bit of eye shadow giving me the smoky eye look.

"Wow you look beautiful," he says coming behind me as I go through my jewelry box pulling out my star necklace. "Thank you; can you help me put this on?" He looks at the necklace and smiles before slipping it around my necklace. "You know when I first saw this I had to get it for you. I knew how much you loved stars. This was meant to be yours." I turn to look at him smiling, "I swear I saw stars in your eyes when you opened it, I never seen you look so happy before from a gift."

I felt tears rimming my eyes, "It was the best thing I've ever received and still is." Well until I see our baby for the first time. He pulls me into a passionate kiss, "Come on lets go now or we'll never leave." I giggle as we walk to the door.

We're half way through dinner and I'm getting really antsy. I'm so scared what he's going to say or do. "Liv honey," I look up at him, "you've had your fork frozen in front of your mouth for like two minutes." I look down and sure enough my fork is there with the food still on it. I take the bite and look at him giving him a small smile. He doesn't smile back, "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Phil, just…" "in your own little world." He says. I look down. "Babe, come on talk to me." Ok here I go, "I have something I need to tell you," "Ok what is it?" I start to play with the cloth napkin in my lap, "I'm scared." I say in a whisper but he hears me.

He moves to my side of the both turning me to him taking my hands in his, "What ever it is I'm sure its fine, please tell me." I look into those amazing blue eyes of his and take a deep breath, "I'm…we're…going to have a baby?" He just looks at me for a little bit, "What?" Ugh this is what I was afraid of, "I'm pregnant." I say looking back into my lap. Next thing I know he's lifting my face up and his lips are on mine kissing me with so much love. After a minute he pulls away with the biggest goofiest smile on his face, "We're going to be parents?" I let out a small laugh, "We'll you are already a parent but yes we are." He kisses me again. "Were you afraid I was going to freak out?" I nod my head. "Liv, this is fantastic, I couldn't be happier, I love you so much." My heart felt like it was going to explode. "I love you too."

A couple days later Stu invited us over for dinner, he also invited Doug and Tracy. This was the perfect opportunity to tell them the great news. When we got there Doug and Tracy were already there. Phil told me to wait until later to tell them but it was going to kill me to keep it from them.

"There's my amazing little sister," Doug says giving me a big hug. I laugh, "Hey Dougie!" Tracy then gives me a hug. "Hey are they here?" I hear Stu calling from somewhere in his house. "Yeah we're here," Phil calls to him. Stu and his new girlfriend Lauren come out giving us all hugs. Lauren is the complete opposite of Melissa; she super sweet and loves everybody. Exactly what Stu needed.

"Well now all the girls are here do you mind helping me out?" Lauren says to me and Tracy. We smile and kiss our husbands before following her in the kitchen. "How have you been Lauren?" I ask her. "Amazing, Stu has made me happier than I ever been." Me and Tracy smile at each other. "You've really made him happy too," Tracy says.

We have some small girl chats when Lauren hands us some Champaign glasses with orange juice. I go to take a sip not really thinking when Tracy asks what it is. "It's a mimosa." I didn't swallow just held it in my mouth. Crap this has alcohol. I turn my head so they can't see me spit it back in the glass. "Liv what are you doing?" Tracy asks. "What? Nothing." I say quickly, "No you just spit it back into the glass." Crap, "Did you not like it Liv?" Lauren asks with that cute little innocent voice, crap instant guilt. I just look at the floor, "OH MY GOD!" Tracy yells, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" SHIT! I don't look up.

I hear the guys running in, "Is everything ok in hear?" Doug asks looking at Tracy. I look up a little bit to see her pointing at me, wide eyed, pointing at me. I look at Phil who walks over to me wrapping is arm around my waist. "What's going on?" Stu asks. "Um, we have something to tell you," Phil says, he looks down at me and I give him a smile as we look at everyone who is staring at us, "We're going to have a baby," I say. It was quiet and then loud with everyone saying congrats and hugging us and touching my stomach.

Doug is the last one to come to me, I was afraid what he would say, he is my brother after all. He touches my stomach and looks at me with his eyes glistening. "I'm going to be a uncle?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smile, "Yes you're going to be an uncle, Uncle Dougie." He pulls both me and Phil into a hug congratulating us.

In the middle of dinner Stu stands up, "I want to thank you all for coming over tonight for dinner, congrats again to Phil and Liv on their baby. You two are going to be great parents, the baby is going to be really happy even with Phil as a father." Phil gave him a glare and I rubbed his leg, "I'm kidding," Stu laughs, "But there is a reason why we invited you all here tonight," He takes Lauren's hand pulling him next to him, "We're getting married." She shows us her hand with Stu's grandmothers ring. We all stand up and hug them congratulation them. "Tonight is just a night for celebrating," Tracy says and we all laugh.

"So do ya'll have a set date yet?" I ask, Lauren smiles, "It'll be about a year and a half, next Spring." She says, "In Thailand," Stu adds. We just stare at them. "Wow that's going to be beautiful," I say breaking the silence. "Yeah so make sure you get your passports if you don't have them already." Stu says.

When we get home I crash on the bed not taking off my shoes or anything. Phil walks in laughing at me. "You ok Liv?" I look up at him to see him standing over me. I smile at him, "Yeah I'm just exhausted, tonight was a lot to take in." "It sure was." He sits at the end of the bed taking my shoes off and starts rubbing my feet. God I love this man. "I can't believe Stu is getting married." He says. "I know, Lauren is great though you have to admit that." He nods agreeing with me. After a couple minutes he crawls next to me pulling me into his side with my head on his chest.

"Do you think I'll be a good mommy?" He lifts my head to look at him, "You're already a great mom to Noah, of course you'll be a great mommy." He starts to rub my stomach and I put my hands on his, "I can't wait." I say to him. "Neither can I Liv," he whispers to me, "Neither can I."

**There you have it folks. I can't believe it's actually over. I loved doing this story, Hangover is one of my favorite movies and I LOVE Bradley Cooper. There has been questions about there being a sequel and the answer is YES! I won't start it until after I come back from my cruise. I don't have a title yet so just look out for it. Thank you all again for all the love and support.**


End file.
